Stages of Intervention
by Isisthatcan
Summary: Kim organizes a get together for all the ‘originals’. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they’re each doing...
1. Everyone

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zoids.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: First PR fic and I'm going for the long haul so if you like, be prepared for lots of chapters! Please enjoy and review. Oh and I'm having Tanya in it even though she's technically not an 'original' and Billy might make an appearance at some point if people want him. POV's will change as the story goes.

Everyone

Kim could hardly believe it as she put down the phone; she was so excited. One more person to ask and her plan would come to life. Everybody together again, just themselves for 5 whole days. It would be fantastic. Almost like old times, except for this time they wouldn't be running off to save the world at a jingle's alarm.

Grinning excitedly she picked up the phone again and dialed the seventh number that day. She had wanted to talk to everybody herself but hadn't been able to find Tanya's number. When she'd spoken to Adam though, he'd said he would tell her the next time they spoke. Kim had been worried that he wouldn't see Tanya for awhile so she might not have been able to come but Rocky had hinted that Adam and Tanya saw quite a lot of each quite regularly.

Her grin widening as the phone rang she thought of all the mischief she and her friends could get up to with the secretive pair.

The ringtone stopped as the phone was picked up at the other end.

"Hello?" A tired Australian voice interrupted Kim's thoughts.

"Hey Kat!"

"Kim…" the voice sighed "It's good to hear from you."

"Sounds it," Kim replied, a slight edge of worry to her voice "Sounds like you're outta it girl. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Kim."

"Sure you are. What aren't you telling me?"

"Honestly, Kim I'm doing great, just fine."

"No you're not," Kim replied stubbornly "You sound wrong, like off or something."

"That's probably since I just woke up." There was a hint of amusement in Kat's voice.

"Just woke up? How can you of just woken up?"

"Well I was trying to avoid telling you about how you've just rang me at 5am, bu-"

Kim gasped "Oh! Oh no! Kat I am soo sorry. I didn't mean to! I was just so excited. I completely forgot. And of course the others don't have such a big time difference!" Kim hit herself in the forehead, vaguely aware that Kat was still speaking over the other end of the phone.

"The others? Excited? Kim, wha-?"

"Kat, I really am sorry. I jus-"

"Was so excited, I know," there was a patience to her voice that suggested this wasn't the first time something like this had happened "About something to do with the others. What's happening? Or-" And here Kim could hear the nervous excitement creep into her friend's voice "more likely, what are you planning?"

Kim sucked her breath in and held it, letting the anticipation get to her friend.

"Kim?!"

Kim let her breath go in a fit of giggles "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you. What are you doing the week after next? From the 12th to the 17th?"

"Nothing much. Some classes on the history of dance and such like, why?"

"Do you have to go to them?" Kim could hear her voice deflating slightly. She knew it had been too good to be true for everyone to be able to make it. It was asking too much of fate.

"They're optional. Why?"

Kim's head shot up "Op-optional?" she repeated "As in you don't have to go?"

"Not if I don't want to. Kim what's going on?"

"And you don't have any other classes to go to? Any performances, shows, family engagements?"

"No, semester's finished and my family are all back in Australia. Seriously, Kim what's going on?"

"Oh nothing much," Kim said, attempting to sound casual but failing miserably; her excitement was creeping back in "It's just I've arranged a little get-together and now everyone can make it!"

"What?!" Kat gasped "Explain! I need some details here!"

"Well my uncle has this camping space next to the beach and he has to use it or he loses the permit. Now he's away on a business trip and my cousins aren't interested, so he offered it to me. I've arranged tents, food and even to borrow the bathroom of a local house's annex. And now with you free everybody can make it!"

"Whose everybody?" Kat asked.

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tanya. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." Kat said dejectedly, slumping back into her pillows.

"It's going to be fantastic! I can't wait!"

"Kim," Kat said, bracing herself "I can't come."

"What? But you sa-"

"I'm free yeah but I can't afford the flights. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about that!" Kim said airily, waving her arms for emphasis even though Kat couldn't see her. "We'll deal with that."

"What d'you mean?" Kat said slowly, trying to control the rising hope in her.

"Well, we've found some cheap flights for you; they're at terrible times in the morning but we kinda figured you wouldn't mind. We'll help with the cost if you still need it and someone's going to pick you up from the airport."

"Kim… I don't know what to say." Kat whispered.

"Say you'll come." Kim replied earnestly. "That's why we went to all this trouble, even though it was really no trouble at all if it meant you'd be able to come. It's been way, way to long since all of us have been together. Please say you'll come."

"Ok… I'll come."

_Hope you enjoyed it and please review!_


	2. Planning

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zoids.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, i'm glad you liked it! Pairngs will become obvious as time goes on but i'm going to play around with them for a bit first, have some fun. If you like, please review!

Planning

Kim could hardly keep the smile off her face as she weaved her way through the mall's countless throngs of people. Normally she'd be happily amongst them but today her destination was the food court, where she was meeting Jason, Tommy, Trini and Zack. The others hadn't been able to make it but the messages that needed to be passed along would be.

With the food court in sight Kim once again tried to straighten her face. If she walked in there with a massive grin on her face they'd all know before she'd even sat down, and Kim wanted to milk this for all it was worth. Especially in gauging people's reactions…

Adam and Tanya weren't going to be the only ones who she would have some fun with; if her suspicions were right.

"Kim!"

Turing her head, Kim couldn't help grinning as she saw Trini waving to her from a table. Rushing over she promptly sat herself down between Zack and Jason and got ready to tell her news.

"You took your time." Jason commented. He was sat back in his chair, almost lazily to passersby, but Kim could see that his feet were planted firmly on the floor, a sign that he was ready to move in any direction at a second's notice.

Trini sighed, rolling her eyes and immediately jumping to her best friend's defence. "You got here literally 5 seconds before she did Jase." Flicking he long black hair back over her shoulders she leaned forwards and glared at the red shirted guy across from her "So you can hardly talk."

"Yeah man," their fourth companion joined in, sitting backwards over a chair wearing sleeveless hoodie and black slacks, cool was definitely the right word to describe Zack "I mean," he continued "Even Tommy beat you."

"Hey bro, don't bring me into this." The said male replied. He was sitting inbetween Trini and Jason, arms balanced gently on the table watching the others with interest. His new short haircut suited him a lot; particularly since he no longer had the problem that Trini was currently having. Her glares to Jason were being interrupted by her hair falling into her eyes.

"Yeah, 'cos if we got onto talking about Tommy's lateness we'll be here for months." Jason quipped.

"Make another joke like that and you'll not be speaking for months bro." Tommy replied, grinning slightly.

"Now boys, let's all play nicely," Kim said in a sickly sweet voice used for 4-year olds "Besides, I have news."

Her four companions all instantly straightened up and leaned forwards, paying close attention. They all also now had small smiles on their faces, an indication that Kim knew that they were just as excited as she was.

"I have now officially spoken to everybody, told them the dates and details. I have one more confirmed definite coming." Glancing around the table she knew everyone present was waiting for her to say a name "Aisha."

Trini gasped and clapped her hands excitedly, a small show of girlishness from her meaning that she was happy. The boys all grinned at each and Jason slapped Kim on the shoulder gently. But Kim had noticed that Tommy's shoulders had slumped ever so slightly. He was genuinely happy that Aisha was coming, she could see that in his eyes; he was just a little disappointed that it hadn't been someone else's name.

Kim grinned wickedly to herself, having had her suspicions of Tommy's behaviour over the last few weeks of organizing all but confirmed. She was going to have some fun with this. And getting Tanya to help with her plans would be even better.

"There's just one last problem to sort." Kim said, breaking up her own thoughts and pulling everyone else out of their reverie's.

"Who's sharing with who?" Jason asked innocently.

Kim rolled her eyes and patiently continued "We've already sorted that, as you well know. What I mean is colors."

"Colors?" the three boys asked together, confused.

Trini however gasped in understanding "We have to wear our color." She said "Our own," and here she dropped her voice to a whisper "personal ranger color."

"Mm-hm, exactly. Aisha suggested it. I thought it was a brilliant idea and so did Kat when I talked to her last night."

While Jason and Zack mulled this over Kim saw the slight smile on Tommy's face at the mention of Kat's name and knew she was going to have a lot of planning to do. And a lot of fun.

"I think it's a great idea," Trini announced "It's been ages since I wore yellow."

"Yeah, great idea," Zack said "But a little unfair? I mean, some of us have more colors to choose from than others. Right boys?"

Both Tommy and Jason groaned at Zack and made half-attempted grabs for him.

"And some of us can't seem to stop wearing their color anyways." Trini said whilst grinning and looking pointedly at Jason's shirt.

"So that's agreed then," Kim said briskly to avoid further retorts from Jason "We all wear our own colors for the trip."

"Are we done then?" Jason asked.

"Yep. Trini did you still want to go bikini shopping?"

"Mm-hm." The asian girl replied.

"Can we come?" Jason asked, looking interested.

"No." bothe girls said firmly.

"Not even if we begged?" Zack whined.

Tommy chuckled as the girls answering glares were enough of a reply.

"Oh, Tommy?" Kim asked as she walked over to stand next to Trini.

"Don't say he gets to go!" Zack said in mock-outrage.

Trini stuck her tongue out at him whilst Kim replied "None of you are coming with us," she said firmly before turning her attention back to Tommy "I just needed to make sure that you're still ok to drive to the airport."

"Sure."

"Good. 'Cos Kat's flight gets in at 6.45 and she'll need picking up."

Everyone did a double take at that.

"Kat's coming?" Jason asked Kim, and grinning widely, slapped Tommy on the back with her answering nod.

Tommy grinned happily at Kim as he shrugged Jason off of him "That's great."

'I bet it is going to be for you,' Kim thought wickedly.

"Wait a sec," Zack spoke up "Does that mean everybody can make it?"

"Yep," Kim said, linking arms with Trini "It does."

_Please review! Next chapter'll be up as soon as possible._


	3. Alarms

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zoids.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Thank you for all the great reviews, they really made me work harder to get this up quicker!

Moonlite-n-roses and PrettyDiva: I haven't got a specific age in mind for them, just that they're all off doing their own thing or are at university. It's set four years after the Zeo's left Turbo so in my mind that makes them all 21, but this is only my idea of their ageing so specifics shall not be mentioned in the story and as you read you can have your own ages in your head if you want.

Alarms

A loud beeping woke Tommy Oliver from his sleep mercilessly. Reaching for the offending object, he swiped it off the bedside table and rolled over, reaching up to push his hair out of his face out of habit. Finding no more distractions he shut his eyes, pulled up the covers and tried to go back to sleep. A second alarm soon put that plan to waste.

Sitting up in bed, Tommy reached for the second machine and hurled it to his bedroom floor, where it joined it predecessor in both place and broken silence. Groaning and rubbing his head Tommy knew there must have been a reason for him setting two alarms. Unfortunately his brain hadn't quite kicked into gear yet, and even if it did he had the feeling his faulty memory would once again surface.

Pushing his covers aside he got and crossed the room to his en suite, a shower would wake him up, and if he woke up then maybe he'd remember why he had to be up so early. Passing his desk he could see various letters and objects of sentimental value pinned to his cork board; one in particular catching his eye.

It was a personalized postcard from Australia that Kat had sent the last time she had visited her family. Tommy grinned at the fact that he's be seeing her soon, actually seeing her and not talking over the phone or exchanging written communication. It sure would be good to see her again…

Tommy froze as his brain suddenly kicked into gear. He was seeing Kat again. Today, in fact. And he'd be seeing her first - as he was suppose to be picking her up from the airport in just over an hour's time.

Swearing, Tommy dashed forwards into the bathroom and yanked the shower on. How could he have forgotten? With Kat of all people. And if he was late he'd never hear the end of it; the guys would be on his back for ages, and Kim would kick his butt for sure. But what would Kat think of him? That he hadn't changed a bit. Somehow that upset him more; what Kat thought of him mattered. Pulling off his night-gear Tommy stepped under the streaming water, his mental anguish and berating overriding his body's reaction to the freezing cold water.

Twenty minutes later Tommy shut and locked his apartment door and headed for the parking lot. He'd been very lucky in getting such a great place. Not many students could afford the local accommodation but thanks to a loan from his parents, Tommy was just managing. It also meant that he'd been able to splash out with some birthday money from relatives and buy his now pride and joy – a black topless jeep. He'd wanted a car like this ever since he'd helped out on a dig the summer before, where one of his colleagues had owned one. The four-wheel drive had been a godsend and Tommy had always gotten a thrill from riding in it, just like when he use to race. He'd known then and there he had to get one.

Unlocking the drivers door he climbed in and started the engine. Seeing the time on the dashboard he relaxed slightly, he still had over forty minutes to drive the half-an-hour journey to the airport and the roads wouldn't be that busy this time of the morning. Which meant he might not be late to pick Kat up after all. With this thought to cheer him up, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed east, in the direction of the airport.

Tommy arrived within twenty minutes, found a space almost immediately and got into the arrivals lounge just in time to see Kat's flight number flash on the screen, stating that it had arrived early and the passengers were disembarking now. Walking over to the arrivals section Tommy couldn't help but feel nervous. He had wanted to see Kat for so long and now it was actually happening he was suddenly doubting himself. Alarms were suddenly going off in the back of his head; had this really been a good idea? Kim might be wrong, they'd all changed, and maybe it wouldn't be like how it use to be.

Taking a deep breath Tommy told himself to pull it together. He didn't know why he was worrying so much. They were going to have a great time, whatever happened, for the simple fact that they hadn't all been together since the first handover of powers.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Tommy registered that a man was asking for the time. He definitely registered the fact that a familiar Australian accented voice answered his question.

Turning around Tommy grinned, and different alarms started going off in the back of his head. Kat was standing about ten feet away, talking to the old gentleman who had asked for the time. She looked just as amazing as she always had. Her hair was longer and she seemed thinner, but Tommy just supposed that was due to all her dance training. Jason had commented on a similar thing happening with Kim.

She definitely hadn't lost the grace that made her such a wonderful dancer. Tommy could tell that from the way she stood, perfectly balanced and poised, even with a bag on one shoulder and another balanced at her feet. She was wearing a cream form-fitting jacket and tight light blue jeans with swede brown boots. She definitely hadn't lost her figure, if it was possible it had improved, which to Tommy's keen eyes didn't seem likely. The alarms were even louder in his head now and Tommy shook himself, deciding that talking to her would be better than just staring at her. Although the latter idea did have its merits…

Smiling slightly to himself he walked over to her, gently tapping her on the shoulder from behind.

"I believe you needed a taxi service miss?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped as recognition filled her face "Tommy!"

The next thing Tommy knew he was engulfed by her as she threw herself around him in a friendly hug. Trying very hard to ignore the way his body was reacting, Tommy squeezed her gently and released her. Holding her at arm's length he pretended to inspect her.

"Well, you don't look that much different considering I haven't seeen you in four years."

She laughed at that, throwing her head back, her eyes sparkling. "Neither do you. Except-"

Tommy grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his shortened hair "The hair?"

She laughed again, her eyes almost brimming with sparkles "Yeah, it does make you look a lot different."

"Good different or bad different?" he asked cheekily, although part of him was dying to know the answer.

"I don't think you could ever look bad Tommy," she replied just as cheekily, although the sparkle was gone from her eyes, suggesting she was speaking honestly. Tommy couldn't help but suck in a breath at that. She held his gaze for a moment and then laughed again, breaking the seriousness of the moment. "Come on, aren't you driving me to Tanya's?"

"Yeah I am." He replied, smiling at her. But inside Tommy was suddenly doubting himself; she'd just been glad to see him after all.

_Hope you liked and please, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I shall update!_


	4. The girls

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zoids.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Again thank you for the reviews, it's nice to hear what you think about the story. And thank you PrettyDiva for your advice, it meant a lot.

The girls say

Rocky grimaced as he held up a creased and smelly red t-shirt, holding it away from him at arms length.

"I think I need to go through my wardrobe more often." He stated.

"Whoa," Adam said, jumping backwards slightly "How long's that been festering down there?"

"I honestly can't remember." Rocky replied, a confused and thoughtful look on his face.

"Please tell me you're throwing that away and not having it washed to take with you."

"Hey! It's still a good t-shirt!"

"It's been there for years Rocky." Adam said simply.

Rocky opened his mouth to argue, but upon seeing the look on Adam's face promptly shut it, and nodding his agreement, throw the item of clothing to his bin by the door.

"I don't see why it matters so much that we go in colors." He grumbled.

Adam rolled his eyes and replied patiently "We've talked about this before, the girls said we have to do it."

"And we have to do what the girls say?"

"If we know what's good for us, yes. You should already know that by now Rocky,2 Adam said "Besides, it's not a bad idea."

Rocky mumbled something to himself, making Adam grin, and held up a blue shirt as if to get approval.

"So how come you have to be present when I'm packing but I don't have to be present when you're packing?"

"Because I'm more sensible than you."

"Meaning?"

"I won't pach stupidly unnecessary things or try to go against the girls color rule."

Rocky opened his mouth again, but shut it, thinking. "Fair point."

Adam nodded solemnly, trying very hard not to laugh at his best friend.

"And if anyone here's a sucker for the girls it's you." Rocky's next statement wiped the smile off of Adam's face.

"Wha-"

"Oh sorry did I say girls?" Rocky asked, playing dumb "I meant girl."

"Rocky…" Adam said patiently, waiting for his friend to make his point.

"As in a specific girl."

"Who, let me guess, use to wear a lot of yellow when you and me use to wear a lot of blue and green?"

"Yes! He finally admits it!"

"I haven't admitted anything Rocky." Adam again said patiently.

"Yes you did, you just said you liked Tanya!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't."

Rocky threw his hands up in the air, exasperated "But you do!"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to admit anything to you."

"Well let's see you try and hide it when you're around her constantly for five days and half of that time she's in a bikini. You won't be able to do it man."

Adam gulped slightly at this prospect, although it made him more excited than nervous. He didn't know why he couldn't tell his best friend about the way her felt for Tanya. Just that everytime he tried, the words would jumble up in his mouth and he'd suddenly doubt himself. Maybe he unconsciously knew that he was going to have enough problems dealing with his feeling, and actually talking to her about them, without his over energetic and not-very-good-in-awkward-or-emotional-situations best friend getting involved. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on Rocky again.

"That's not your color man, put it back."

_Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short but I really want to move it along so that they all get there and the real fun begins!_


	5. The Importance of Clothes

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Wow! So many reviews; thanks a lot. And its definitely given me the spur to get some more chapters up! Sorry there hasn't been one in a few days but I was working plus its my birthday and party this weekend so hectic is not the word…

The Importance of Clothes

Kim sucked in a breath and pushed her suitcase at another angle, attempting to get it close enough to each of its sides so that she could do up the zipper and buckle the flaps. The suitcase however, seemed to be having problems with that; which probably had something to do with the amount of clothes that was jammed into it. Standing to stare at her task Kim took another breath and pounced on her bag, hoping her weight would make a difference. But here was where her small and lithe gymnast's body didn't help her; the suitcase didn't budge a bit towards her wanted destination.

"You could try taking some clothes out y'know."

Kim turned and stared at one of her best friends in horror "I won't even admit to hearing that you said that, Trini. I need everything in this suitcase. It's why I packed it."

"We're going for five days, not five weeks Kim," her other friend Aisha spoke up "You do not need all those clothes as you will not have the chance to wear them!"

Kim growled at the traitorous former yellow ranger "Do not go there 'Sha, I will not hear you blaspheming against the necessities of clothes!"

Aisha grinned "If you take out half of those clothes you'll still have enough to wear three outfits a day. That's more than enough 'necessity'."

Kim stuck her tongue out and then jumped back on the bag again "You could help." She grunted.

"You could take some clothes out." Trini said, a mischevious smile on her face.

"Or…" Aisha said, latching on to her predecessor's plan.

Kim stopped in mid-attempt, her face one of dawning comprehension "You guys…"

"We could solve your problem for you." Aisha finished slowly, before her and Trini both leapt forward at an amazing speed and pushed Kim off the suitcase onto the floor.

"Noooo!" Kim wailed, barely heard over her friends laughter as Trini pinned her to the floor and Aisha opened the bag and pulled out roughly half its contents. Trini them leapt up and the two yellow rangers grabbed the removed clothes and threw them back into Kim's wardrobe.

"Not fair you guys!" Kim said as she scrambled to her feet. "That was so below the belt."

"Zach is picking us up in half as hour," Yrini said, looking serious whilst Aisha had a huge smile on her face "When he gets here he's expecting to pick us up and leave straight away – not wait two days for you to finish closing that suitcase. Besides, Aisha's right, you have more than enough clothes for the entire trip. At least twice over!"

Kim mumbled something whilst scowling at her friends and making her way over to her now normal sized suitcase. Picking up the top item of clothing, she lifted the pink summer string top and stared at it for a moment.

"What if I don't have the right things to wear?" Kim said softly, still staring at the top intently.

"You're taking plenty of clothes Kim, you're gonna have plenty of stuff to wear." Aisha said, smiling brightly and walking over to stand next to her friend. "What are you so worried about?"

"Unless, of course, this isn't just about the clothes," Trini said slowly "But about who's going to see them."

Trini as usual had hit the nail on the head and Kim sighed, trying to avoid her friend's now intense gazes. "It's nothing guys, I just wanna look good for everyone. It's the first time we've been together for ages; I want it to be perfect."

"It's going to be perfect no matter what any of us are wearing." Trini said softly, coming to stand the other side of her friend, opposite Aisha.

"Which means that there's somebody specific that you have in mind, who you're worried about." The other girl continued. "Tommy?"

Kim smiled ruefully at her friends, but now there was a slight gleam of mischief to her eyes "No, Tommy and I are a sailed boat. We're great friends and that's how I want it to be. He's like a brother to me and I love him dearly. Besides even if I was interested in him he's 'paying attention' to our other girlfriend who likes to wear pink."

Aisha grinned slightly "Well that's good for him, but it doesn't answer the question of who you're interested in." she said gently.

Just then a car horn beeped outside, and Kim let out a slight breath she'd been holding as Trini went over to the window to see if it was there ride. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her friends how she felt, just that she wasn't exactly sure what it meant to her yet. She'd only been feeling this way for a short time and as much as she wanted to make something of it she didn't want to ruin what was already there. Too much was at stake for her to just go blurting out feelings she wasn't entirely sure of, yet alone hearing them be returned to her.

Sighing again she folded the top and placed it carefully back in the suitcase. Trini was right, clothes didn't matter on this trip. Yet all Kim could think about was how she was going to look. And how pink happened to match red very well indeed…

"It's Zack," Trini said, turning from waving at the window "This is it ladies. Our trip will officially begin as soon as everything's loaded in the car."

Kim looked up and smiled at her friends, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. She was started to feel genuinely excited again, and now her nervous energy was starting to kick in "Then let's go girls! What are we wasting time for?!"

Turning she zipped up her bag in seconds and hoisted it off her bed, making for the door. She made it halfway across the bedroom before having to put it down.

"Zach had better be coming up to help with the bags." Aisha stated as she and Trini watched their friend struggle to pick up her bag again.

_Hope you liked! And if ya did, let me know by the hitting that button. Plenty more is on the way soon!_


	6. Waiting pain

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Oh my gosh! So many reviews! Thank you guys ever so much. And the chapters will be getting longer; I'm just trying to get them there before I really start delving in. Thanks to Angellwings and moonlite-n-roses for picking up on my hint of Kim's interest, I wasn't sure if I'd written that the way I'd intended for proplr to read it but you guys understood so that's great. However, there's going to be a lot of 'hints' before you guys actually get to find out who it is!

Waiting pain

"Y'know you huffing and storming about isn't going to make them come any faster."

Katherine's statement was met with a grumbled 'humph' from her best friend as Tanya continued to walk backwards and forwards across the porch of her house.

Shaking her head, Kat went back to drawing circles in the soft earth next to Tanya's steps. She was seated on the lowest step of the three that led up into the house, her suitcase behind her, giving her something to lean back on. She was just as anxious for the boys to get there as Tanya was, but somehow was managing to hide it better. Sighing she wiped the dirt from her fingers and consulted her watch for the fourth time in 15 minutes; they were late.

When Tommy had picked her up from the airport they'd realized that he was suppose to be taking Jason and the tents to the campsite, meaning that there would be no room for Kat. Kim hadn't believed that she'd messed something up and seemed particularly annoyed at herself even though it wasn't such a big deal. Tanya had happily offered Kat a place in Adam's car, who was also taking Rocky. Kim hadn't seemed much appeased by this; she'd kept mumbling about 'stage one' being ruined. Kat had no idea why it bothered her so much as she'd thought Kim would rather have her and Jason there then Tommy just driving herself.

"I think Tommy jinxed us." Tanya stated, interrupting Kat's thoughts.

"Jinxed us?" Kat repeated, a slight smile playing on her lips "How can he of jinxed us?"

"Adam is always on time for everything, Tommy is not," Tanya replied, emphasizing her words "The one time Tommy is on time, he ruins the natural balance of things so Adam must make up for it by then being late."

"They're only ten minutes overdue Tanya,2 Kat said reasonably, although she was smiling broadly at the thought of Adam being late whilst Tommy being on time "And Adam does have to contend with Rocky remember."

"But Rocky wants to go, he'll be so excited, it'll be liked he's transformed into a five year old."

"Exactly, think of how much stuff he'll have forgotten and how many times he'll make Adam go back for something. Just like normal five year olds would do for their parents. Relax, they'll be here soon."

"But I want to go already!" Tanya wailed, throwing her arms up in the air and returning to her pacing.

"So do I." Kat sat patiently and she slumped back against her bag, letting out a sigh.

"I could blame this all on you, y'know."

Kat looked up at that "How so?"

"Tommy jinxed us by being on time to pick you up."

"So?" Kat said slowly, not liking the tone in Tanya's voice or the way she'd stopped pacing to come over and grin at her wickedly.

"So…" Tanya drawled the word out "I wonder why that was."

"He might just be a better time keeper than he used to be." Kat said nervously, something telling her that Tanya was about to bring up some past history.

"You know that's not true as much as I do," Tanya retorted, snorting "Tommy's as bad as he's always been and even you, who lives on a different continent, have felt the effects of that."

"He really should've known better than be late to Kim's party," Kat said, now grinning "I swear I could hear her screaming from London."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Tanya replied dryly "Which is why there must be another reason for why he had a sudden change of character."

Kat rolled her eyes "Tanya…"

"Such as wanting to make a good first impression for an old friend?"

"How would it be a first impression?" Kat asked, challenging her friend.

"You haven't seen each other in four years."

"Yes but it's not like I haven't talked to him in that time or seen pictures. Besides it still doesn't count as a first impression, it's not the first time I've met him."

"It is in four years."

Kat rolled her eyes again "Anyway the important word in that sentence, before you go off on one, is 'friend'. That's all Tommy and I are."

"Well I think that's not all that he wants you to be," Tanya said "And I think you wouldn't exactly turn him away if he tried for something more."

"Tanya!"

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look," Tanya replied, grinning at her friend "You still like him, probably more than you use to."

"We're friends." Kat insisted, but blushing bright red "And even if something was to happen I wouldn't let it. I'm going back to London in five days."

Tanya stopped grinning at that "You wouldn't let anything happen just because you're going back?! Kat, that doesn't make any sense!"

"It does to me." Kat said quietly, turning away from her friend to face the road, a sign that in her eyes the conversation was over.

Tanya however wasn't about to let her stop talking after finally getting her to open up.

Stepping in front of Kat she continued her point "It doesn't make sense. You might not see him again. Does the phrase 'missing your chance' not come to mind right now? You could throw something great away! Without even giving it a chance!"

"It's better than getting hurt again." Kat said softly, her eyes focused on the parked cars rather then her friend.

"Hurt? Kat I don't under-"

"You didn't see his face," Kat said, this time whispering "You didn't have to walk away, to leave when you'd never been that happy before. I can't do that to him again Tanya. I can't start something and go get on a plane again. I can't do it to myself."

Tanya just stood in front of her friend, not having the slightest clue what to say.

"Which is why Tommy and I will just be friends," Kat continued, this time her voice stronger "It's for the best."

Tanya opened her mouth to say something when she heard a car horn and turned to see Adam's car pulling up.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Adam said as he hurried up to the two girls "Rocky forgot his backpack and then he had to go back for the toilet. I had to drive round the block about three times before I was sure we could leave for here without having to turn back."

"It's not my fault," Declared Rocky as he came to join them "Anyway that doesn't matter now. What does is that I haven't seen Kat in like, four years and she hasn't gotten up to give me a hug!"

Kat grinned at him "Well if you'd give me a hand up instead of just standing there…"

Rocky walked over, grabbed both of Kat's hands and pulled her up into a bear hug "I've missed you kitty!"

Kat laughed whilst returning the hug but scolded him as soon as she was free "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say kitty."

"Rocky!"

"Hey," a soft voice whispered close to Tanya's ear "Are you okay?"

Tanya shivered ever so slightly at Adam being so close to her and turned to smile at him "Yeah, I just wanna be there already."

He returned her smile and replied "Me too. So let's pack up your bags and we can be on the way."

Tanya nodded, but as she led Adam over to the suitcases she couldn't help but worry over her best friend. Kat wasn't really going to give up on her and Tommy just because she was afraid, was she? It seemed so stupid to Tanya yet there had been real pain in her friend's eyes. She knew Kat was happy in London, that she was doing extraordinary things with her ballet and had made some new lifelong friends, but she had always been quiet about her feelings on leaving America. Regrets was something she never talked about, and now Tanya thought she knew why; having to give up your dream guy so you could follow your life's dream must have been terrible. But Tanya wasn't convinced that it was the right course of action. Ignoring the feelings she had for their previous leader was just going to make her regrets worse.

At that realization, Tanya made up her mind. It was time for some friendly interference to make her see sense. And she had a feeling a fellow ranger, whose color happened to match Kat's, would be all the help she'd need…

_Well? Tell me what you think. More on the way soon!_


	7. Tents and Thoughts

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Again, thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! And I'll keep that chapters coming whilst you're at it.

Tents and Thoughts

Tommy picked up the last tent and tried to lift it off of his jeep. It raise a few inches before he had to put it down again; this on was heavy than the others. He turned to comment this to his friend when he realized that was where the problem lay. Jason was not standing next to him, helping him to lift the tent but several feet away, staring out at the beach that was a couple hundred meters down the bank from there campsite, which gave them a perfect view.

Sighing Tommy walked over to his friend "I was going to ask why this tent was heavier than the others but think I got my answer."

Jason chuckled to himself "Sorry man, I just had to stop and look for a sec."

"It's ok," Tommy replied "You just could have said first."

Jason shook his head and stared out the ocean again.

"So, you going to tell me what's on your mind or shall we just stand here and wait for Kim to arrive and start beating us black and blue for not having the tents up?" Tommy asked.

Jason chuckled again, but his face grew serious. He didn't say anything though.

"Unless she's the problem…"Tommy hinted.

Shaking his head, Jason sighed before finally replying "You knew me too well."

"I'm your best friend it's part of the job description." Tommy joked, before continuing their line of conversation "So Kim…?"

"It's complicated." Jason sighed.

"It always is with Kim. Doesn't mean you're getting out of talking to me about it."

Jason shook his head again, this time grinning at his friend and turned to walk back over to the jeep. Tommy followed, waiting for his friend to speak, knowing that he would now the subject was brought up.

"She's just so confusing," Jason said frustrated, leaning over and picking up one side of the tent, whilst Tommy took the other "I never knew how to read into anything."

"Meaning?" Tommy grunted as he and Jason lifted the tent and quickly walked over to where it was to be set up.

"Sometimes I just think she's being my close friend, like an over-affectionate little sister, and other times I think it could be more. That there could be something between us. But I've no idea, so what do I do? If I did something and she was just being my friend what's she going to think of me? How will we still be such good friends after that?"

"You don't think that maybe you've been through too much together for that to be an issue?" Tommy asked.

"How d'you mean?"

"You guys have been friends for how long now?" Tommy asked again "Before you were rangers?"

"Friends? I dunno," Jason said, whilst thinking "But we've known each other since kindergarten."

"And you really think Kim's going to let that be thrown away just because you'll have a little awkwardness for awhile?"

"Well, I don't know-" Jason started.

"I do," Tommy interrupted "After the whole letter thing and us not seeing each other when she moved back to town it took a lot of getting use to. But she wasn't giving up on our friendship and I'm glad she fought for it. Everything's fine between us now and I have to admit I've missed her as a friend. She didn't give up on me because of awkwardness so I highly doubt she's going to give up on you."

"But that was different," Jason argued "You were resolving feelings not maybe starting them. You knew it was over. Somehow I don't think Kim's going to be quite as comfortable with someone who currently has feeling's and is still crushing on her."

"I don't know," Tommy began, starting to grin "How long have you been getting away with it?"

Jason growled and made a face at his friend as he bent to lift the poles out of the tent bag. "That was low man."

"But totally true," Tommy was now outright smiling "So don't try and deny it. I think you've been crushing on her ever since the Maligore incident."

Jason shuddered slightly at the mention of the monster who had turned him temporarily evil "Let's not talk about that."

"Sorry bro." Tommy said softly, noticing his friend's reaction.

"It's ok," Jason said, straightening up and trying a smile "Its years ago and besides you rescued me, remember?"

"Yep," Tommy said "Me and Kim."

Jason groaned at the look in his friend's eye "Don't even start."

"I won't," Tommy said solemnly "Because you were telling me about her."

"Y'know this isn't what I signed up for when I imagined this trip." Jason said, trying to avoid answering Tommy's hint of a question.

Tommy started to reply when they heard a car nearby. Turning, the two saw Zack pulling up alongside Tommy's jeep with the high-pitched amount of noise that meant he had just suffered two hours in the company of Trini, Aisha and Kimberly whilst they controlled the radio.

"But none of that matters now. As I won't even have the time to contemplate telling her how I feel before she kills us both for not having these tents up ready." Jason said dryly, watching Kim get out of the car.

"Run?" Tommy asked hopefully, as he too watched Kim, waiting for the reaction of her realization that not everything was perfectly ready.

"And give her the chance to hunt us down? I don't think so."

Kim started walking over to them just then so the two friends shut up and tensed for her reaction.

"Why aren't the tents up?" She asked them, staring pointedly, in a high-pitched, falsely sweet voice.

"Hey bro," Jason started "I think your idea had merit. Let's try that track."

Kim was suddenly standing alone, watching the retreating backs of the two former leaders of the Power Rangers, as they ran away in fear from their pink friend.

"You two get back here RIGHT NOW!"

_Again, please let me know what you think and there's more coming soon._


	8. Singing? What singing?

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Singing? What singing?

Tanya drummed her fingers on the dashboard of Adam's car, barely suppressing a growl. The source of her frustration was loud, irritating and unstoppable. It had tortured her through all the nursery rhymes she knew and about ten she didn't, as well as every countdown song that terrible, annoying men had ever created to deal with boredom. If she could find them now, all the horrible deaths she was imagined for someone who she had previously called friend would be itched into them ten times over. The source of her discomfort? Rocky was singing.

Although murdering several screaming animals at once was a better description in Tanya's opinion. Worst of all was that he was doing it deliberately to annoy her, as she knew very well that Rocky was actually a very good singer. It didn't help that her traitorous former best friend knew this as well and seemed to be finding it hilarious; all Kat had done for the past hour, instead of trying to stop the source of pain as a best friend should, was laugh her head off uncontrollably. Which of course, just acted as fuel to Rocky's shenanigans.

The only good thing about this was that her and Adam were having silent war against the other two, making faces about their friends without their knowledge; which gave Tanya plenty of staring time at the shy martial artist. Although even that had its downside as, since he was driving, Adam couldn't look at her often enough for her liking. However if she was completely honest with herself, Adam staring at her all day wouldn't be enough.

"Wahoo! 15 miles to go!" Rocky yelled, seeing the sign that directed them towards the campsite.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Kat said, her voice slightly breathless "I can't wait to see everybody again."

"Me neither." Adam said, flicking his eyes over to meet Tanya's he smiled and added "It'll be nice to get out of the car after so long as well."

Tanya couldn't help but grin at that "Oh joyous occasion." She joked.

"Hey, it hasn't been that bad!" Rocky complained "I mean, I've been on worst road trips."

"Oh my gosh!" Tanya exclaimed, turning to face her friend "Did they make you travel in silence?!"

Kat and Adam both burst out laughing at that, and Rocky turned slightly red. Then he started grinning manically, a warning that he was about to do something seriously annoying.

"Hey Tanya," he started "I don't think I finished singing '99 bottles of Ernie's fruit juice on the wall'. I guess since we don't have that much time left for me to finish it I'll just have to sing twice as loud and twice as fast."

Tanya swiveled in her seat so fast she almost knocked into Adam "Don't you dare-"

"89bottlesofErnie'sfruitjoiceonthewall, 89bottlesoffruitjuice! Takeonedown, passitaround,andthere's88bottlesofErnie'sfruitjuiceonthewall! 88 bottles-"

"NOOO!"

At the campsite

Kimberly looked up from where she was leisurely sprawled across a blanket, and sat up slowly, ears pricked for the noise she was hearing, trying to identify it.

"What's up Kim?" Zack asked, noticing his friend's puzzled expression "Tommy and Jason not working fast enough for you?" there was a hint of amusement to her friend's voice but Kim ignored it, knowing the extra jobs Tommy and Jason were doing 'voluntarily' were fit enough punishment for running away from her and not getting the job finished.

"No," she said slowly "I just thought I could hear something funny."

"What kind of something?" Tommy asked, although panted would have been a better term; he and Jason had just finished lugging the water supplies back from the house – by hand.

"I dunno, but it sounds kinda familiar."

Jason looked up from his crouched position and stared bewilderedly at his pink clad friend. If he was going to say anything though, he wisely refrained from doing so; whether because of shortened breath or fear of more punishment, it wasn't clear.

"There!" Kim shouted suddenly, catching Jason completely off-guard and, if Tommy hadn't been standing beside him, almost sending him to the ground.

"It does sound familiar." Aisha muttered as the six adults listened to what sounded like a cross of a broken stereo and a horror film being played out loud.

"Y'know the track does twist around," Zack said thoughtfully "Maybe someone's stereo is on the blitz."

"I'd get it fixed fast if I were them." Trini stated simply.

"Ditto." Kim replied, waving her arm for emphasis.

"Why does it sound like its getting closer?" Jason asked wearily, a note of trepidation to his voice.

"I swear I recognize it." Aisha muttered to herself.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're about to find out what it is?" Trini also asked, a touch of unease to her voice.

"Now we're definitely going to find out," Zack said, looking reprimanding at Trini "By saying that you have condemned us!"

"I have not-" Trini began.

"It's getting closer!" Kim interrupted.

Just then Adam's car came round the corner, quite fast and braked hard to park next to Zack's car. As soon as the vehicle was stopped Tanya leapt out.

"No! You keep away from me" You weird, freaky, abnormal being! STAY AWAY!"

Two seconds later Rocky had bowled over Katherine, who was trying to get out of the car without falling over from laughing so hard, and ran after Tanya.

"70 BOTTLES OF ERNIE'S FRUIT JUICE ON THE WALL!"

Adam got out of his car, the only one not having trouble walking normally, and went round to Katherine who, even with the support of the car, couldn't stand up straight.

"Hey guys, ready for a fun-packed week?"

_Hope you guys like it! Next chapter's definitely going to be longer as I'm really going to get into the flow of things now! That also means it might be slightly longer between updates, but hey sacrifices must be made for the greater story good. Review and tell me what you think!_


	9. Mud and Love

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: OMG! Again such wicked reviews! Thanks a lot, they made me very happy and even more determined to get as much of this up as quickly as possible although I'm going away next week (mon evening) so I might not have a chance to update every few days like I have been. But I assure you when I get back it shall be with a vengeance and you shall all know about it! Happy reading!

Mud and Love

Not many of them heard Adam's comment as nearly all of the six were watching Rocky chase Tanya all over the campsite. Kim's mouth was opening and closing slowly as if she didn't quite know what to say. Zack, Jason and Aisha were practically rolling around on the floor with laughter whilst Trini was staring between everyone bemusedly. Tommy just shook his head and made his way over to Kat and Adam, helping the Australian blonde to keep her balance.

"This isn't… what I… planned." Kim managed to say, still in shock, following the bizarre forms of Tanya and Rocky with alarmed eyes. She turned to look at Adam, annoyance starting to show through her shock. "An explanation would be… nice."

"Kim, MOVE!"

Kim felt two muscular arms snake around her middle and then herself being yanked backwards, straight into a hard, warm chest. A second later there was a screaming yellow flash, followed instantly by a yelling red blur, where Kim had just been sitting. Aisha leapt to her feet while Adam jumped forwards, leaving Kat to be held up in Tommy's capable - and very happy – hands. The two ex-Stone Canyon students moved forwards to intercept the two former Zeo teens who were currently blurs of color. That didn't exactly go to plan however, as trying to intercept high-speed running projectiles whilst being motionless yourself gave the counter-effect of sending you into the nearest object parallel to your path with high impact.

Adam ended up thrown against Zack's car with Tanya sprawled on top of him – a position neither of them seemed to mind about judging from the looks on their faces – and Rocky ended up lying on top of Aisha on the ground, yelling the song in her face. Aisha wasn't exactly happy about this so Rocky soon found himself face-first in the mud.

"Ha," Aisha said a she got up, wincing slightly "Let's see you singing with a mouth full of mud."

"Is that a challenge?" Rocky asked, a devilish look in his eye.

"No!" Tanya, Kim and Zack all yelled.

Rocky pouted but Kim quickly put the idea out of his head "Don't you you dare DeSantos. Just look at what your last singing did to our campsite! Let alone if you start spraying mud out of your mouth everywhere!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Rocky said, scrambling to his feet "But it wasn't just me, alright? Tanya was running too."

"Because you were chasing her." Kat argued, looking slightly nervous all of a sudden as she moved away from Tommy.

"Yeah what was that all about anyway?" Tommy asked, watching Katherine as she moved away, looking confused and disappointed.

"He wouldn't stop singing is what its all about." Tanya complained grumpily, stepping back from Adam.

"It was funny." Rocky defended himself.

"It was annoying." Tanya retorted.

"It was both." Kat and Adam said together.

"Well thanks for sharing the joy with all of us,2 Zack commented dryly "Kim are you alright? They did almost knock you over."

"I'm fine." Kim replied, thinking that she was actually very comfortable where she was.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked "Nothing's wrong with your legs or anything?"

"No. why?"

"Well, it's just that you're sitting in Jason's lap so I thought your legs might be hurt." Trini answered, a sly grin forming at the corners of her mouth.

Kim scowled at her friend and reluctantly quickly got to her feet. "He pulled me down, ok?"

"To avoid you getting trampled." Jason said, a little too defensively.

"Yes, you did," Kim said quickly "thanks. But that doesn't matter now. We're all here! Finally back together again. And their's someone here who owes me a very big hug."

"You're just letting everyone down on the hugs today aren't you Kat? She wouldn't even give me one." Rocky said.

"Well that's understandable." Aisha quipped, moving to stand behind Kim to also get a hug from Katherine.

"Haha, very funny."

"Enjoy that?" Tommy asked Jason quietly.

"You saw how she blew me off man, so don't even go there."

"Blew you off? She didn't-"

"Yeah she did, just like Kat did to you," Jason sighed at that, watching the two pink clad women converse and laugh together "We're going to have a fun time of staying friendly this holiday. Whether we want to or not."

I know it's not as long as I promised but coursework and wanting to give you guys something to read made me want to post this as it was. It's also a give place to stop as my next bit is already seven pages long and I'm not quite finished with it yet. But get ready for some serious twists when I next update! And maybe some more blue color…


	10. Making your mind up

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry its been awhile. Like I said I went away for a holiday but then ended up being sick on the last day and haven't been able to shake it off since. But I wanted to make myself feel better so wrote this. Hope you guys all like it.

And the POV's may jump around a little bit but if it's too confusing let me know and I'll try harder for next time.

Making your mind up

Tommy shook his head at Jason and moved away, turning with the girls at his back he thought about what his best friend had just said. Kat hadn't blown him off. He wasn't being stupid or rejecting the truth or anything, she just hadn't blown him off. She'd reacted strangely when she realized what was going on. That was what had happened, but now Tommy was starting to doubt what he'd felt when seeing her eyes.

Kat had never been able to hide her emotions very well. But in her case her eyes were the windows to her soul, her emotions. Even just being friends with her you could read what she was feeling through the expression in her eyes. But Tommy had been more than a friend; he knew how to read what she was feeling through her eyes in a millisecond. It came from spending countless hours just staring at them and watching her.

What he'd seen when she'd pulled away had definitely been confusion and awkwardness. Yet he also thought that he'd seen pain and regret. But what would Kat have to be pained about? Or regret? Was it something to do with him? He hoped just to get to know her again, although they hadn't really fallen out of touch. There was just a difference between speaking via letters or over the phone and doing it in person. He'd missed her terribly when she'd first gone and not just because they'd had to break up. Kat had been a friend before his girlfriend and their relationship had given them an even stronger bond. She'd always been the one he talked to, no matter what the topic was. And now she was here again he wanted that back. It had always been a comfort to him to be able to read her emotions when he was talking to her, they somehow helped soothe him, and her advice always made him feel better even if it didn't help with the problem. He wanted that closeness back and the feeling that she might not want that, or was awkward of it, made him feel hollow. Let alone the other emotions he'd been feeling about her lately. It was like Kim had read his mind when she'd organized the trip, he'd wanted to see everybody but the desire to see Kat, to somehow maybe gain what they'd had to give up, was almost overwhelming.

"Hey bro." a quiet voice interrupted Tommy's thoughts "Didn't mean to upset you."

Jason had a half-smile on his face, but his words and eyes were apologetic. Tommy shrugged, knowing that part of what Jason had said was just frustration about his own situation.

"No worries man. I was just thinking."

"About Kat?"

"Yeah," Tommy sighed "I just need to figure out what I want."

Jason chuckled "By the way you were looking and holding her I'd say you want-"

Tommy elbowed his friend before the former red and gold ranger finished talking "Hey! That's not what I meant! And you know it."

"Do i?"

"Yes. And if you really wanna go there let's talk abut how you were holding Kim not so very long ago."

Jason shook his head, this time all trace of amusement gone "You see how she acts? It's just like I told you, one minute I think I stand a chance, the next I feel the size of Tenga droppings. It's just so confusing."

Tommy smiled sympathetically "Maybe she doesn't know what she wants either."

"Yeah, you two should hook up if that's the case."

Tommy laughed at that "Been there bro, that boat has sailed. Besides a best friend doesn't crush on his brother's girl."

"Even if that was what I did?" Jason asked softly, his eyes searching Tommy's, an honesty to them which said that this answer mattered.

"You never told me about it," Tommy replied "You never did anything behind my back about it. Heck Jase, you practically gave me the confidence to ask her out! Don't try and make yourself the bad guy here. If anything that goes to me for just turning up and picking a girl you were already into."

"I never did anything Tommy. Kim could've, did and will do whatever she likes. I missed my chance – if I ever had one."

Tommy shook his head at that "You haven't missed your chance; you haven't taken it yet that's all." The ex-zeo leader suddenly smiled at that "But we have got all week for you to change that."

"What? No, Tommy-"

"Oh come on! It'd be perfect. You know I'm right about this man."

"No, this you're wrong on," Jason replied looking slightly embarrassed and very determind "I'm not doing it."

"Then you'll never know."

"Never know what?" Adam asked as he came to join the two.

"Nothing." Jason said quickly.

"Which means it's something," Adam said grinning "Tommy tell me."

"You dare bro," Jason said threateningly whilst Tommy looked amusedly between the two "It breaks our code of honor."

"If you tell me I'll tell you what Kat said about you in the car." Adam said seriously to Tommy.

Jason groaned "That's not fair!"

Tommy looked between the two again, this time nervously. Adam giving him a tell-me look whilst Jason trying to look threatening, knowing it was hopeless.

"Sorry man," he said quickly to Jason before turning to Adam "He'd never know whether Kim would go out with him because he won't ask her. Now what did Kat say?"

"You're dead Oliver." Jason growled, whilst trying to avoid Adam's stare.

"You like Kim? Wow. Actually not wow, we've seen it coming for ages. You should ask her out."

"What?! How did- Who's we- What?" Jason mumbled, slightly thrown.

"Since the karate tournament after Maligore thing, during Maligore thing, the way you looked and acted around her, and me and Tanya."

"Oh god Tanya knows." Jason groaned.

"Adam." Tommy pressed.

"Oh yeah. She just said how it was nice of you to pick her up."

"Ha. You deserved that for ratting me out." Jason told his friend as Tommy's face fell slightly.

"You two are hopeless." Adam said smiling.

"Us hopeless?" Tommy asked "At least we don't spend several hours a day talking to or with the girl we've fancied since rangering days and not had the courage to ask them out." Tommy said.

"Hint hint." Jason added, watching the now uncomfortable Adam.

"That's not fair." Adam managed to say.

"Yes it is." Tommy replied grinning, knowing he'd got Adam back for what he'd just said.

"Ok, for you it is," Adam defended "But Jason's had almost as many chances as I've had and hasn't done anything. And he's known for certain how he's felt!"

Just as Jason was about to reply a squeal interrupted them.

"Rocky!"

The three turned to see Kim being held tightly against Rocky's chest, about half a foot off the ground. As much as she was screaming though, she wasn't trying to escape from her capture.

"That's why," Jason said, his face suddenly blank "Did we get all the stuff from the car?"

"Jason, wait-" Tommy began but his friend was already walking away from them.

"We're hopeless alright." Adam asked gently, as he watched Tanya, laughing her head off with Trini and Zack.

"Unfortunately." Tommy sighed, watching Kimberly struggle against Rocky.

"Hey, where'd Jason go to?"

Adam and Tommy turned to see Katherine and Aisha, both looking slightly worried.

"Just back to the car, check we didn't leave anything." Tommy said airily, although trying very hard not to think about why Kat was bothered by Jason's sudden departure "He'll be back in a minute."

"He didn't look very happy." Kat continued, staring hard at Tommy for an answer.

"He's fine, he'll be back shortly."

"Good," Aisha said, covering up Tommy's sharp response "'cos it's our first night we all definitely have to spend it together doing something."

"Like what?" Adam said, after shooting Tommy a look which clearly stated 'cool down'.

"I dunno, pictionary or charades or something. Just something."

"It's been ages since I played charades." Kat said abesnetmindedly, whilst trying not to look hurt from Tommy's tone of voice.

"Yeah! Let's do that. It'll be fun." Aisha said happily "Come on Adam, let's go arrange the others." And with that she dragged the reluctant Asian off to where the others were. Kat turned to follow but was stopped by Tommy's hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, once she met his eyes "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried about him."

Kat smiled "I know. It's ok."

Tommy grinned at her sheepishly and Kat laughed gently. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it slightly and they started walking slowly to join the others.

Jason smiled to himself as he watched the two walk away. At least something was starting to look up for his friend; Tommy deserved to have another chance with Kat. And they both deserved to be happy, which was the main emotion they displayed around each other.

Shaking his head he stepped back from the bush he was half-standing behind and tried to clear his thoughts, which were switching from one pink ranger to the other. Thinking of Kim was all he ever seemed to do these days and although most the time it was enjoyable, it was starting to affect how he acted around her. And the one thing Jason didn't want to lose was his friendship with her, and if he started acting strange around her she'd soon notice and want an explanation – which he couldn't give. They'd known each other forever and had been through things that the others hadn't; she was still the only person he could talk to in-depthly about the whole thing with Maligore.

Was it worth the risk to their friendship for something more though? Tommy did have a point in the fact that he'd never taken a chance, and that he'd never know if he didn't pick up the guts to do so. It wasn't like she'd not understand and still be his friend if it all went wrong. But would she still be herself around him? Or would everything just be awkward all the time?

Sighing Jason rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his head again. This wasn't helping him. A small beeping interrupted him and Jason looked down at his mobile as he pulled it out of his pocket. Smiling as he read the message, Jason knew things were about to pick up for him as pretty soon Rocky wouldn't be the only one wearing blue.

_Let me know what you think! More coming soon._


	11. Let's play

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: I know its been ages and I'm sorry but it couldn't be helped. Coursework is the bain of my life at the moment. But hey it's holidays on Monday so hopefully I'll be able to put lots up! I also realized I haven't put much of Aisha, Zack and Trini into this so I'm trying to rectify that but you'll probably have to bear with me! As always I hope you like and please review.

Let's play

"Charades?" Rocky asked, pulling a face "Why did we have to play charades? It's so boring."

"Only because you choose such random actions to get your word across that nobody understands you. Then everybody gets annoyed because you insist on finishing your go." Adam said, grinning at his friend "You just cause more trouble than your wirth Rocko."

"Aww, but that's his whole purpose in life." Kim teased.

"You got that right," Aisha agreed, high-fiving her friend as they both grinned at Rocky "Besides we've already decided so it's final."

"What?!" Rocky cried "Just because you and someone else decided we have to play? And who is the other person I get to blame by the way?"

"That would be me." Kat said as she and Tommy walked over to join the others in their seated circle "Got a problem with that?"

"No," Rocky said grinning wildly at Kat and Tommy's entwined hands "No problem at all."

"Then let's play!" Zack said, pulling Rocky down onto the ground next to him "Enough whining already."

"I wasn't whining." Rocky whined.

"You are now." Tanya grinned, poking the red clad man.

"Okay, stop! Is this official pick on Rocky day?"

"No, it's official pick on Rocky week." Aisha said, pretending to smile sweetly.

Rocky groaned whilst everybody else laughed.

"So who's going to go first?" Trini asked, pulling her leags underneath her so she was seated cross-legged.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jason?" Kim asked, propping herself up so she could scan their campsite "Where is he?"

"He just went to check the car again." Tommy answered, trying to read Kimberley's eyes.

"But I made you do that earlier," Kim said, a slight wickedness to her voice suggesting that 'made' was the significant word in her statement "You didn't miss anything so what's he doing?"

"He's trying to get some peace and quiet from you," said person replied, walking over to join the group and sit next to Adam "C'mon pinky, you know we're all going to have to have our own little moments if we wanna spend an entire five days in your company without going insane."

Zack and Rocky laughed, whilst Kim aimed a swipe at Jason's head, almost tumbling into Adam in the process.

"Next time you're not invited, so there." Kim retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Aww but it wouldn't be any fun without Jase." Kat said, squeezing Tommy's hand gently "Would it?"

"None at all." Tommy replied, grinning down at the blonde, enjoying the feeling of her hand still in his.

"We could make it more fun if he did come though." Aisha said wickedly.

"Yeah," Tanya said, cottoning on to Aisha's thinking "like not give him a tent?"

"How about we forget about next time and just don't let him have a tent this time?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Tommy wouldn't mind sharing a tent with somebody else here." Rocky said slyly.

Kim and Tanya both hit him over the head as Tommy took a deep breath and Kat went slightly red, quickly withdrawing her hand from his.

"As discussed before we've already arranged sleeping arrangements," Zack said, trying to grin at his friends "What we haven't arranged is who's going first in this game we're suppose to be playing."

"What game is it?" Jason asked, sending his best friend a sorry look.

"Charades," Aisha said "And don't even start."

"Start what?" Jason asked innocently whilst Rocky snickered.

Tanya hit Rocky over the head "Stop it you childish idiot. Some of us would like to have a nice time here."

"But I am having a nice time." Rocky said playfully.

"You sound like a five year old." Aisha accused.

"To be fair though, that is his mental age." Adam said, smirking at his friend.

"Aisha does have a point actually," Trini said "We do all seem to be acting more immaturely than we usually would. Apart from Rocky that is."

"I knew it. This is what it's going to be like all week isn't it?" Said male asked.

"Get use to it bro." Jason said, clapping him on the back, and not too gently either.

"It's because we're all together," Kim announced "We're just acting how we would of back then. I think it's great; it shows we can be totally ourselves around each other."

"We knew that already." Zack said.

"Yeah, but it's still nice that we can still do it. That we haven't lost it from being away from each other." Kat pointed out.

Zack grinned at her and conceded "Fair point."

"So who's going first?" Aisha asked, stretching out in her lying position next to Kim.

"Not Rocky." Adam said "Unless you want to spend the entire time we're here playing this game."

"Don't be silly Adam, "Tanya replied "We'd kill him before then."

"Or at least Kim would." Tommy pointed out.

"Enough bantering! Let's play already." Aisha said.

"We seem to be having problems on deciding who goes first," Trini replied smiling slightly at her friends looks of 'duh' as they rolled there eyes at her.

"I forgot how good your observational skills were Trin." Jason said.

"What d'you think got her through the peace conference?" Zack said "She observed a lot of the guys there."

Everybody laughed at that whilst Trini blushed slightly and Kim squealed.

"You never told me anything about any guys there!" the pink clad woman scolded.

"It wasn't really relevant." Trini mumbled.

"Relevant! Ha! I can't believe you held out on me." Kim huffed "You're almost as bad as Kat."

"Don't involve me in this." Kat said hastily.

"Why what she do?" Aisha said interested.

"Yeah, spill the dirt Kim." Rocky said "I always knew our kitty wasn't as clean as she made out to be."

"Did you just call me kitty?!"

"There isn't any dirt," Kim said depressingly "It appears neither of you wanted to tell me about any significant men in your lives. As your friend I am deeply hurt."

"Well I know that a certain someone was still hooked on a certain guy so wasn't interested in any other guys." Tanya said quietly in Kat's ear, which promptly made the Australian stop reaching for Rocky's throat and turn to stare in disbelief at her best friend.

"What did you just say?" she said softly.

"You heard," Tanya replied, grinning widely "And you know its true."

"What's true?" Rocky asked "I didn't hear that."

"You're not going to," Kat replied sharply "We've already talked about this. Will you please stop bringing it up!"

The others in the group all stopped talking at Kat's uncharacteristic outburst, with the boys looking quite shocked and the girls looking nervous; Tommy looked more worried than shocked whilst Kim looked suspicious. The brunette gently reached over and pulled her ex back when he leant forward to talk to the blonde, shaking her head slightly at his quizzical look.

"So Adam goes first huh?" Rocky announced, clapping his hands and looking expectantly over at his best friend.

"Err, no?"

"Oh come on Adam!" Aisha cajoled "You wanna play don't you?"

""Yes but it doesn't mean I want to go first-"

"Then it's settled." Trini announced, smiling pleasantly at the Asian "Off you go." And she and Aisha pushed Adam to his feet in front of everyone, grinning up at him expectantly when he turned around to stammer a complaint.

"I wouldn't waste your breath man." Jason advised.

"Yep," Zack added "You are their chosen first victim. I'd just get it over with as soon as possible."

Adam sighed and his shoulders slumped, a sure sign that the girls had won and gotten their own way. The first two yellow rangers noticed this and sat up grinning widely, their attention completely focused on the green clad man in front of them who was winding his left arm with his right underneath it.

"It's a movie!" Rocky shouted, as if he'd won some sort of prise and went to get up and stand where Adam was. Jason however grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled him down again.

"Rocky that's not how you play and you know it," Tanya sat exasperatedly, pointedly leaning forward to ignore her best friend beside her "Will you play properly please?"

"I guessed the action," Rocky defended, swiping Jason off of him "Isn't that playing properly?" he added cheekily, makig the girl roll her eyes.

Tommy shook his head and also sat forward, his attention on Adam who was waiting patiently "I think Adam was in the middle of something," he said gently, trying not to cause any more outbursts.

"Ok," Rocky sighed dramatically, and turned to face the front again "You may continue frog man."

"I told you to stop calling me that years ago."

"I believe the action person is not allowed to talk in a game of charades."

"Quick Adam make Rocky guess it." Aisha quipped.

Everybody laughed at that, the good mood the group had previously had returning to them.

Kat smiled weakly, but found she couldn't laugh. She was still too worked up, and watching Tommy relax with the others was bringing back feelings she was trying to control. _Trying to ignore you mean_, a little voice in the back of her head said. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Kat realised she needed to think, to sort out her feelings. And she wasn't going to be able to do that with the others around, especially Tommy.

Tanya made no sign of attention as Kat got up and the blonde felt a flash of anger as she saw the determined look on her best friend's face. Why didn't she understand? Tanya should be helping her, not going against her wishes and bringing up the past. As she moved away she caught Aisha's eye and mouthed that she needed the toilet, not wanting to interrupt the game with such an announcement.

The other yellow nodded and just grinned at her, but as soon as the pink clad girl had turned around she nudged the other pink clad girl.

Kim turned her attention away from Adam trying not to laugh at Rocky and Zack's shenanigans as they plagued the poor boy with ridiculous guesses as to what he was trying to mime to them. Turned out that Zack and Rocky could make quite the pair.

Meeting Aisha's eyes she instantly recognised the worried look in them and turned to see the cause, a retreating form of their friend. Sighing, her happy mood now gone, Kim managed a weak smile and got up. As she walked past the group she put her hand on Tommy's shoulder, bending down to whisper to him.

"She's fine, Tommy."

Standing back up again she tried for a smile, but was met with Tommy's disbelieving frown.

"Don't try that with me, Kim. I know you both too well. Just find out what's wrong with her ok?"

Kim nodded, seeing the deep concern in his eyes and finally realising how deeply Tommy cared for Katherine. With this strengthening her resolve she strode off determinedly after the Australian, not prepared to take anything less then the truth. And after her quick whispered conference with Tanya earlier, not prepared to accept any of it.

Next chappie gets down and dirty with the intimacy! And I know I've been saying a certain colour will come for ages but it is appearing in the next chapter, promise! Hope you liked and please review!


	12. Surprises

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Ok so coursework has been hassling me like crazy lately, hence not many updates but it's all done and handed in now so expect a helluva lot of story to come your way in the near future! I have big plans for this story (an actual plan as well which is a big thing for me!) so stick around if you like as there's more to come! Reviews are nice and definitely spur me on… hint-hint?

* * *

Surprises

Kat walked quietly away from the group, ignoring the dullness she felt from not being able to just sit back and laugh with the others; not being able to sit back in Tommy's arms with her friends all around her once more. But it wouldn't be fair to him, to either of them, to start something up and then have it ruined by her inevitable departure. She couldn't lose him as a friend. That would be the worst thing in the world; even worse than this. And this was turning out to be torture.

It was suppose to be easier this way, she thought as she crossed her hands over her chest. And she knew in the long run that it would be, that in five days she'd be back in London and Tommy would be here. Again. Which was why she was doing this, she didn't want to hurt him again. Although she'd already screwed up; why had she given in? Why had she needed his touch so much that she had risked their friendship? Nothing made sense in her head anymore. She had come here knowing exactly what she was going to do, knowing exactly how she was going to act.

But seeing Tommy Oliver again had gone and ruined that plan.

"Dang girl, how come you walk so fast?" A voice from behind Kat spoke up.

Turning, the blonde was met by Kimberly. "Longer legs, I guess."

"That had better not be a dig at the height missy; I get enough of that from the boys."

Kat knew she was probably about to open a can of worms she wasn't ready to talk about yet but she couldn't resist the urge to tease Kim "Oh I dunno, Jason seems to like your height. Certainly worked for him earlier."

"I don't know what you mean." Kim said after a moment's pause.

"Really? You missed the bit where he pulled you into his lap? 'Cos the rest of us definitely didn't. And by the looks of it you weren't exactly, what shall I say? 'Disinclined to join him?'"

Kim's face flushed but as she opened her mouth to reply she stopped and smirked before continuing "You didn't exactly look disinclined yourself when Tommy was holding your hand."

Kat cringed slightly at the mention of her little slip-up "That's different, it was a mistake. Jason definitely didn't mistakenly drag you into his lap."

"Mistake my as-"

"Kim!"

"What? You liked it, he liked it, which shows you both still care for each other and that something could happen here."

"Nothing's going to happen between us."

"And so that hand-holding and all those looks you keep giving each other when the other one isn't looking are?"

"Lapses in concentration." Kat replied stiffly.

"Urgh!" Kim stopped and grabbed Kat's arms, stopping them both dead, pulling the other girl around to face her properly. "Enough! Ok? Tell me what's really going on here."

"Kim, nothing's go-"

"Don't give me that bull Hillard, I know you still like him and that he still likes you so what's the problem? You have to talk to me."

Kat took a deep breath and looked into her friend's eyes, seeing caring and patience there "I just don't want it to be like last time," Kat said softly "And that's exactly what it will be like. So just let me do this ok? Let me do it my way and everything will be fine."

Kim opened her mouth to point out several obvious flaws in Kat's plan but the blonde just shook her head, detached herself from the brunette and walked away. Kim watched after her friend's retreating figure and suddenly wondered what to do. Kat seemed dead set on doing this, even if it ruined her chance of being with Tommy and being happy. Sighing Kim threw her hands up in the air and shouted out "Well now what do I do?!"

"Ignore her and set them up anyway?"

Kim turned and faced Aisha as the other girl walked over to join her.

"It sounds like Kat's being stubborn, which is usually your department so you can outthink her in that bit, and me and Tanya can deal with the rest of it." Aisha continued "It's about time that girl had something done for her, and we're going to make it happen. Besides, it's in Tommy's best interest as well."

Kim grinned "And what exactly were you thinking?"

* * *

Jason laughed harder than he could remember in years, and wondered for the billionth time in his life how Rocky could keep a straight face whilst causing the rest of them to roll around on the floor almost wetting themselves; even Adam as grinning manically and he was the most use to Rocky's humor, having grown up with him his entire life.

"That was n-not the-point." Trini managed to gasp out whilst holding her chest.

"I don't care what the point was any more." Zack said from his position on the floor, looking up at Rocky with curiosity "How'd you do it man?"

"Do what?" the red and blue ex-ranger replied, mischief written all over his face.

"Make us all laugh like no tomorrow and forget ourselves enough that we roll around on the floor!"

"Oh that," Rocky said airily, waving his hand casually "Pure genius I guess."

The five seated all rolled their eyes and chuckled slightly whilst a snort came from behind Tommy.

"Dream on Rock-boy, if you have genius I'm not a bear-spirit." Aisha said as she sat down.

"And I'm not a crane." Kim added loftily as she bumped her hip into Rocky's shoulder as she passed.

"Then I guess you aren't either of those things."

"Aww, come on Aisha's as ferocious as a bear…" Jason started.

"And Kim's as air-headed as a crane." Zack finished.

Both boys ducked as the two girls swung at them whilst the group laughed.

"Ok so we were right about the ferociousness! Her hits hurt!" Zack wailed as Aisha's balled fist made contact with his shoulder.

"And totally wrong about the air-head, 'cos-" Jason tried to reply, but Kim pushed him over, face down into the dirt and sat onto of him.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you over your big-headedness." She said sweetly as Jason struggled to get up.

Trini laughed as Jason made a reply and Kim gasped "You did not just say that!"

"Oh yes he did!" Trini squealed, collapsing with laughter.

"What he say? What did he say? Oh, how come I miss all the good bits?" Rocky wailed as he shook Trini for an answer but all she could do was laugh in his face.

"It's fate man." Zack said.

"More like karma," Tanya added "After all the bad stuff you've put us through you therefore miss all the good stuff."

"That's not karma." Rocky said, now trying to tickle the information out of Trini, which actually made her laughing worse so didn't help him in the slightest.

"It's still what happens to you though." Adam said.

"Aw shut up frog-man."

"Don't call me that."

"JASON!"

The whole group jumped as Jason pushed Kim over underneath him and he propped himself up, bending to toss her over his shoulder and then standing up straight in one swift motion.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Kim! You'll wake the whole campsite!" Aisha said, trying to conceal her laughter as the others collapsed around her.

"Oh just get a room you two." Rocky smirked. "Leave the rest of us in peace from your obvious need to have 'personal contact'."

Jason whirled around to face his successor and just grinned wickedly "You know that's not a bad idea," then he started walking away quickly "How about I just dump her in your tent?!"

Rocky jumped to his feet at that "Don't you dare! I'm not like you and Tommy – I don't want pink cooties!"

"Did he seriously just say cooties?" Zack asked as he steadied Trini, who hadn't been completely free of Rocky when he'd decided to jump up, and avoided Tommy's gaze as his cheeks flushed red.

"I think he meant it too." Tommy said, sahking his head to clear his thoughts, and then grinning at Zack.

"Are you kidding? It's his favorite word." Adam supplied.

"Like his second is frog-man." Aisha added.

"Don't remind me." Adam said grimly.

"Aww, but frogs are cool." Tanya said as she nudged Adam's shoulder with her own "Ignore Rocky, he doesn't know what he's talking about. I mean, he's an ape, which just about says it all."

"You really like frogs?" Adam asked genuinely.

"I think they're cute." Tanya said softly, staring intently at Adam.

"Ok, now I think somebody else needs to get a room." Aisha whispered loudly.

Tommy and Zack tried to hold back their laughter but when Tanya stared at Aisha and she just smiled back innocently they couldn't hold it in. Adam shook his head, grinning at the three of them, before leaning over and pulling Tanya in close to him, whispering in her ear "Or we could give them a show out here?"

Tanya's eyes flew open as the feeling of Adam's breath on her neck decreased and the meaning of his words registered.

"I'm never speaking to you again." Kim's voice said loudly, breaking the tension in the group as her, Jason and Rocky came back.

"And you can put our tent back again, or me and Adam are sleeping in yours and you and Tommy can sleep straight under the stars." Rocky declared.

"What did he do to our tent?" Adam said, pretending to sound over-interested to cover the fact that he was kicking himself inside as Tanya was now not even looking at him.

"He dumped Kim in it."

"Dumped being the emphasized word," Kim said dramatically "I think I'm going to get bruises."

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Jason asked as Kim stuck out her tongue at him "Besides I told you not to struggle and what did you do?"

"You cannot blame that on me!"

"And again with the not talking to me." Jason replied as Kim looked at him angrily.

Tommy looked between his two friends and decided it was time to intervene "Does it really matter who's fault it was?" he said carefully "It's done and I still have to put a tent up in the dark."

"No man, I got it. You've done enough today." Jason replied, plopping himself done next to Tommy.

"As you're so ready to get it over and done with, I see." Rocky said sarcastically as Jason stretched out on the grass.

"Where's Kat?" Tanya said as Jason was about to reply "She's been gone for ages."

"I'm here!" An excited voice called "And look who I found!"

The whole group gasped as Kat dragged a familiar blue clad figure into view, with Jason just smiling. Trini and Kim both squealed and launched themselves at the newcomer, almost knocking him for six.

"BILLY!"

* * *

Hope you liked and please review! 


	13. Time to

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: One word people… exams… shudders.

Time to… 

Billy couldn't help but laugh as the two squealing girls hit him, he was just so happy to see them; even hitting the ground didn't deter his spirits. He felt like after a long, long time that he was finally home, even though if that was true it meant he lived in a rented tent site.

"Oh my gosh! Billy it is so good to see you! But how did you get here? Tommy told me all about you moving to Aquitarn, Aquitara – wait, what was it called again?" Kim gushed as she propped herself up over Billy's form. Trini also pulled herself away from him slightly, but only to sit cross legged beside him, not letting him move from the position he'd fallen to.

"Yeah, how did you get here? Aquitar's a long place to come from for just a few days." Kat mentioned as she also settled down on the grass, sitting beside Kim.

"Aquitar! That was it!" Kim said, whacking herself in the forehead.

"Things weren't going so well out there for me," Billy said evasively as he tried to sit up "And then Jason managed to get a call through to me and it just seemed like the right timing to come home. So here I am."

"Are you alright?" Kat asked, concern evident in her voice and on her face.

"I will be." Billy said, a smile coming to his lips a lot easier than it had been in recent months.

"Well I'm sure we can help you feel better." Trini said as she bent down and gave him another hug, this one not breaking any of his ribs from forward momentum.

"Well we'd all help if we could see him." Rocky said.

"Yeah, quit hogging him. He's our friend too." Zack added.

Everyone laughed as the group reassembled around Billy, the ones who hadn't hugged him to the ground now getting their welcomes in too. Kim however was looking slightly dazed as she wondered over to Jason.

"You did this?" she asked quietly as the others were laughing and chatting with Billy, Tommy stood slightly back though as if he wanted to be in earshot for both conversations.

"I might have asked a friend for a favor." Jason said coyly, trying to stop his smile.

"What friend?"

"My friend Trey."

Kim smiled at that "Well, it was a really nice thing for you to do for Billy."

"I didn't do it for Billy."

"Oh? And who did you do it for?" Kim asked, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice.

"I did it for you," Jason said, his smile was gone now and he looked serious "I know how much you wanted everyone to be here so I just made a call."

Kim smiled and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his firm shoulders and pressing her body into his, trying to convey how much that meant to her through one hug. She had no idea however what the feeling of her body pressed up to Jason's was doing to him. As she pulled away she whispered "Thank you." in his ear, for some reason her voice coming out a lot huskier than she meant it too. And then she could've sworn that Jason whispered back "Anything for you." in a voice that was so low and sexy that it gave her goosebumps. But as soon as she had stepped away from him, he had his trademark casual grin on his face and he stepped away to go meet Billy himself.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked as Kim stayed where she was, watching the rest of the group slowly start to move back to where they had been sitting before Billy's arrival.

"Sure." Kim replied brightly, plastering a huge smile on her face and ignoring the heat that had been in her cheeks only seconds before hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You and Jase just looked pretty intense, that's all."

"Oh, it was nothing. Let's go join the others." And she started walking, letting Tommy trail behind, and tried desperately not to think of how flustered she'd been only a moment ago. Because that would mean that Jason had made her flustered, and that in turn would mean that he was affecting her in ways that friends shouldn't, even if you didn't think of them as friends. But thinking of and getting actual feelings from were two very different things. Kimberly had been ignoring her thoughts for long enough that she was getting pretty good at it. But ignoring your body when such an individual should do something to entice it, such as whisper in your ear in a low, husky voice, was a very different matter indeed. Oh she was in trouble now…

"It is good to be back." Billy said as Tommy and Kim sat down.

"How long have you been back anyways?" Rocky asked, sprawled across the grass and poking Aisha every time she wasn't looking.

"About thirty minutes." The blue clad man replied.

"Rocky and Zack both whistled at that whist Aisha hit them and Trini looked confused.

"You must've really not been happy if you're so glad to be back in such a small amount of time." Tanya said gently.

"Not unhappy" Billy started "I mean, I wasn't happy but I wasn't depressed or isolated either. I just wasn't living. I'd just do my work and go home. It wasn't a bad life but I'd stopped feeling, I'd stopped living life like how I'd always promised myself I would. Like I'd told myself how I should after being a ranger. And for awhile that was a good thing, not feeling anything, but then I realized I couldn't go on like that." Billy looked each one of them in the face "I don't regret going, or even being what I have been the last few weeks but I do regret not realizing sooner that I didn't belong there anymore. And that it took one of you lot getting involved to sort me out."

"What friends are for," Jason said before Billy could go on "Doesn't matter where you are in the universe you'll always be stuck with us lot. And that goes for everyone here; we'll all always have each other's backs. No matter what."

The group was silent for a moment, all just looking at each other and remembering all the things they had gone through, together and for each other. Trini wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders and gave him a half hug. Rocky tapped Aisha on the shoulder and smiled at her gently, calling a truce between them for the evening whilst Zack laid back on his elbows, eyeing his friends closely. Tanya leant over to Kat and whispered something in her ear, to which the blonde replied with a smile and a nod and the two hugged. Kim couldn't help but let her eyes be drawn to Jason, who was shaking his head, smiling at something Tommy had just said.

After another moment's silence Rocky spoke up "Well not wanting to spoil the mood of the party but I think that's enough philosophy for tonight. And since Kim has made us such a jam-packed schedule for every single thing that campers do maybe we should call it a night."

"You guys can do what you want, but I'm pretty exhausted from the trip." Billy said "I didn't mean to bring the tone of the evening down. We're here to have fun, not for you to listen to my sob story."

"Stop that," Kim said "Now that is a sob story. Listen, we're your friends and we need to know these things, we need to know how you're doing. At least now you won't have us badgering you for details all week. And we all needed that I think, needed reminding that not everything stays good forever; we've all been very lucky in that sense. You put things in perspective for us Billy and that is one of the best things you could have done. Now we can spend a fun week with each other, knowing that these are the good times in our lives. So let's all go get some sleep, as Rocky said I've got a busy week planned for all of us."

"Slave driver." Rocky mumbled as he got up and everybody laughed before making their way to there respective tents.

"You guys want to swap with us?" Tommy asked Adam.

"Nah, it's alright. If you want to give us a hand putting the tent back up though that would be good." The Asian replied.

"No prob bro." Jase said, as he Tommy, Adam and Rocky headed over to the crumpled remains of what had an hour ago been Rocky and Adam's tent.

"Kim did this?" Adam asked as they reached the tent.

"What can I say? She was wriggling."

"Oh, I bet you enjoyed that." Rocky said slyly.

Jason stopped dead and turned to his one-time successor "What do you mean by that?"

"I meant exactly what I said, that you enjoyed Kim wriggling against you. Come on man, how dense do you think we are? It's obvious you like her."

"But- How did- Did you tell them?" Jason babbled, finally turning and confronting Tommy.

"I wouldn't." Tommy said honestly.

"And he didn't. Rocky is right though, it's obvious you have a thing for her. In fact I think you've had a thing for her since our little Turbo adventure." Adam pitched in.

"Little adventure? That's what you called it?" Jason snorted.

"Hey not all of us were there you know." Rocky said, picking up a tent pole and feigning indignation "But we've all heard the stories of how you saved Miss Kim whilst in distress."

Jason swiped a pole at Rocky whilst Adam and Tommy laughed.

"You boys better be working whilst making all that noise!"

"And we are so we shall carry on making noise." Rocky replied as Tanya approached them.

"Some of us are trying to sleep you know." Tanya continued as she walked over to join them. Adam quickly averted his eyes as, due to the hot weather, Tanya was only wearing an oversized shirt which clung to certain parts of her body that were a little distracting for the black ninja.

"So?" Jason asked, grinning at Adam and glad to be out of the we-know-you-like-the-girl-spotlight.

"So, it would be nice if you quietened down." Another voice added and then it was Tommy's turn to try not to stare; Kat was wearing a tight string top and very short shorts.

Jason and Rocky glanced at each other and then had to look away quickly so they wouldn't laugh. Their friends were definitely in deep.

"Is it absolutely necessary? Us macho men like to make noise whilst we pitch our tents." Rocky added.

"Macho men?" Tanya snorted "Don't make me laugh!"

"Besides you're not pitching it, you're just putting it up again. Tommy and Jason already pitched all the tents earlier." Kat said, whilst looking strangely at Rocky "And that's not how you do it anyways."

"Well you come over and have a go then!"

"Yeah Mr. Macho man, that's right get a girl to do it for you." Tanya said as Kat headed over to help her former teammate.

The guys laughed whilst Kat just took the pole from Rocky's hands and, turning it the right way round, inserting it properly into the ground. Then she reached for Tommy's pole, causing said male to gulp as her hand grazed his and her position of half-standing half-crouching gave him quite a view of her stretched top. Kat also inserted that pole into the ground and tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping over her face as she saw Tommy watching her.

Tanya also saw this and grinned, knowing that Tommy was definitely not being as silly as her friend was, and looked willing to give whatever he felt for the blonde the due attention it deserved. So that would make her and Kim's plan a lot easier to manage. 'Nudging' Kat along was going to be difficult enough without having to be taking Tommy into hand as well. Tanya couldn't wait to get started, but both her and Kim had decided to inform Aisha and Trini of their intentions in the morning, enlisting their help and giving everyone a night to just be glad they were back together before all their interfering took effect.

Tanya's eyes moved from watching her friend to watching Adam, who was now the only guy to be helping put the tent back up. He was carefully watching the way Kat was hooking the tent's outer material onto the tent poles, and following suite when she had linked all the sections together. He was carefully handling the poles and concentrating on linking the material correctly. Tanya thought back to earlier when Adam had been so close to her and whispering in her ear. She had seen the same concentrated look in his eyes then as he had now, but he'd also shown desire, amusement and hope. It had thrown Tanya completely, as Adam wasn't usually so forthright and confident. She could usually see when Adam was trying to work up the nerve to do or say something so this had just shown her that she had not know him as completely as she'd thought she had; which was a very good thing in Tanya's books.

It had been the source of her worries about starting a relationship with Adam, as much as she wanted one. He'd been one of her closest friends for such a long time that she knew him almost inside out. And whereas Tanya wasn't worried about becoming involved with a friend, and all that stuff that came with it, she was worried that she knew him so well that a relationship wouldn't come to much. But he'd proved tonight that she didn't need to worry about that anymore. It was time to get her man. And then she'd help Kim with getting Kat hers.

"Rocky," Tanya called as she strode towards Adam "Help Kat will you? I need a word with Adam."

"O-o-okay." Rocky said, throwing his friend a confused what's-going-on? look as he walked over to join Kat.

Kat also looked up as Tanya literally dragged Adam off and, catching the look of mischievous determination in her friend's eye, grinned happily. Jason also caught the look in Tanya's eye and saw the returning grin on Kat's face and headed over to the blonde, who was now grinning to herself slightly.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly, suspicion evident in his voice.

"What's going on with what?" Kat replied innocently, but she couldn't quite keep the grin off her face.

"Aha, now there is definitely something going on. What are you smiling at?" Rocky demanded, pointing at Kat's face.

"Just because I'm smiling you think something is going on?" Kat asked, feigning incredulously.

"That and the way Tanya was looking," Jason agreed "Now tell us."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Kat said smugly.

"No, you can just look for yourselves." Tommy said, who was standing just back from the arguing three and was laughing slightly.

Jason and Rocky turned to see what Tommy was talking about and were greeted by the sight of Tanya and Adam kissing, their arms tightly wrapped around each other. Jason and Rocky both gaped whilst Tommy just laughed and Kat said "About time too."

The two broke apart when Rocky, recovered from his initial shock, starting wolf-whistling them. Turning to look at their friends, both with huge grins on their faces, Adam and Tanya laughed when they saw Kat shove Rocky to shut him up. Jason avoided Rocky's attempts to grab him for support and he tumbled down, taking half of the re-erected tent with him.

Turning back to face each other Tanya said "So we're both agreed yeah?"

Leaning forwards and brushing her lips with his gently Adam replied "Definitely. You know we're going to have to put up with them all week now don't you?"

"I don't care," Tanya replied "I'm finally with you. So they can throw whatever they like at us."

"Well this is going to be fun then."

Hehe, what do you think? As said earlier exams are slowing my updating at the moment but as soon as they are over expect to be getting them by that day (although don't hold me to that…) Also I'm thinking of doing a oneshot spin-off of Billy's back story, so if I did would anyone be interested in reading that? As ever I 'appreciate' reviews.


	14. Tumbles and Truths

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Very, very big apology everyone; life just got on top of me and I couldn't get out. I promise to try my very best to not let such a big time go between updates again.

Tumbles and Truths

Trini stretched as she stepped outside her tent, her t-shirt rising a few centimeters over her flat stomach. She had slept like a rock, but she must've been lying on something as she had knots in her back.

"Whoah, it's a little early for strip teases isn't it?" a voice greeted her.

Turning, she grinned at Zack who had just stepped out of his own tent and replied "Shame on you for looking."

"Ah well, when I see beautiful ladies in front of me whose clothes-"

Trini laughed and interrupted him "Now, now Zachery what would Angela think?"

Zack shrugged and just smiled happily back at his friend "She'd know that no matter how many girls catch my eye that she's the only one for me."

"Spoken like a true male." Kim grumbled as she crawled out of the tent, having to go through Trini's legs as the other girl hadn't quite moved out of the opening.

Zack laughed and moved forwards to steady Trini as Kim nearly knocked her off balance "Morning to you too Kim. Sleep well?"

Kim's response was unintelligible but that just made Zack and Trini laugh even more. As Kim scrambled to her feet, Trini moved away from the tent entrance and Aisha followed her two friends out, looking slightly bleary eyed but not as tussled as Kim.

"So w-where's breakfast?" Aisha asked, fighting back a yawn.

"Still tired?" Jason asked as he joined the small group "Were you girls up all night talking?"

"N-no." Kim replied, clapping her hand over her mouth as she too yawned.

"Of course you weren't." Jason said, smiling condescendingly as he patted Kim on the shoulder gently.

Kim swiped at his hand, and missed, as Rocky came bounding up to them, his energy levels already higher than the people's he'd just joined put together.

"Morning all!" He practically shouted "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Zack, Kim and Aisha all asked at once, their curiosity piqued by the manic grin that was on Rocky's face.

"Don't you think they should be able to tell everyone themselves?" Jason said gently.

"Who tell us what?" Kim asked, looking between the two males "Somebody better tell me what's going on here!"

"Aww, I'm sorry," Rocky began "How does it feel for the gossip queen to be finding out news from someone else?"

Jason moved nimbly forwards and grabbed Kim, holding her back from throwing herself at Rocky.

"Rocky I really wouldn't if I was you," Aisha cautioned "She didn't sleep well, hasn't eaten and isn't dressed properly. If you really do have a death wish then continue but if you don't I'd just leave it."

Rocky seemed to consider Aisha's words for a moment, but then his eyes darted down to where Jason was holding Kim and the string nightie she was still wearing. Then he looked back up, his eyes meeting Jason's, a wicked smile on his face.

"Rocky don't you-" Jason began.

But Rocky had already jumped forwards and, yelling, "Keep hold of her tight Jase!", her raked his hands through Kim's hair, messing it up more than it already was, and pulled out her hair tie, before running off. Kim squealed in indignation and tried to run after him but Jason still had her firmly in his grip.

"Kim! Stop it!"

"Then let me go Jason! I'm going to maim that little-"

"That's right Jase keep her in your nice tight grip now! Make sure she's enjoying it as much as you are!" Rocky yelled from behind one of the tents.

Jason froze at that comment, although he didn't let go of Kim. The furious brunette in his arms didn't seem to have heard what Rocky said, or she was just ignoring it. Grim faced, Jason bodily turned Kim to face him before giving her a proposition "Let's get him together."

"Right." And the two took off in opposite directions, clearly intent on cornering the runaway.

"What's going on?" Kat asked as she emerged from her tent, dressed for the day in a white and pink checkered string top and denim shorts.

"Rocky's just annoying everybody again." Aisha replied "Do you know what were suppose to be having for breakfast? Kim's a little preoccupied right now."

"No, I don't I'm afraid. What's he done now? Not everyone's even up yet!"

"And since when has the time of day or social constructs ever affected Rocky?" Tanya asked as she came out of her and Kat's tent, also fully dressed, in a yellow halter-neck summer dress.

"He just annoyed Kim that's all," Zack said, talking to Katherine as Tommy and Billy joined them "Although he yelled something else that seemed to annoy the heck out of Jason, but i didn't quite hear it all. Something about keeping a tight grip, I think."

Tommy took a deep breath at that and turned to where he could hear Jason's shouts of promising to end Rocky's life, and started walking quickly towards them, calling back at the gathered group "I'd better go calm them down."

"Not much has changed has it?" Billy grinned.

"Nope, not at all." Aisha said grinning, before turning back into her tent to get changed for the day.

Jason ran around another tent as he tried to pursue Rocky, ready to inflict whatever painful punishment he could think of onto the big ape. H ecouldn't believe that Rocky had said that, and in front of everyone as well! Why hadn't he just denied it? Why had he actually thought that the other guys knowing would be a good thing? Yeah, he would've felt guilty for lying to Adam, but this was exactly the scenario he'd pictured when he'd thought of telling the others to begin with. Although he hadn't actually thought there would be a possibility of him running like a crazy madman through a tent site in said scenario. Jason was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going clearly enough, and the next thing he knew he was pitched forward into the ground and there was a sharp pain in his knee.

Rolling onto his back, Jason gritted his teeth and wrapped his hands around his knee, pulling it upwards towards his chest. Damn, he thought, he must've hit a stone on landing as his knee really hurt and there was some blood. He pushed himself upwards and balanced his weight on his other knee, but as soon as he tried to put weight on his ijured one it gave way and he almost crumpled to the ground, just managing to throw out his hands to catch himself. He didn't manage however to keep in a yell of pain, and now he could hear someone yelling his name.

Glancing up as he heard footsteps coming closer, he was greatly relieved to see Tommy's worried face instead of Rocky's or Kim's.

"Jase! Bro are you alright?!" Tommy asked nervously as he hurried over to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright just banged my knee that's all. Wasn't watching where I was going close enough." Jason said casually, nevertheless gripping Tommy's arm as he offered it for support.

"Right, because that yell I heard wasn't you in pain just now, was it?"

"I didn't say I wasn't in pain." Jason answered.

Tommy chuckled and helped his friend walk back to the campsite, where they were greeted by the shocked expressions of the others. Trini went to get the first aid kit whilst Zack helped Tommy lower Jason to the ground and Kat inspected his knee.

"This might hurt a little." The blonde cautioned as she squeezed his kneecap, and not very gently.

Jason hissed in pain and glowered at the girl sitting in front of him, who just smiled back easily, knowing what was about to come next.

"Tommy come over here and hold his knee like this," she instructed as Trini returned with the box and Billy took Tommy's place in supporting Jason. Tommy watched Kat's hands and then gripped Jason's knee as she'd shown him "Now whatever you do, don't let go ok?" Kat asked him, looking straight into his eyes to show that she was completely serious, when Tommy had nodded his understanding she turned back to Jason and smiled sweetly "This is going to hurt Jase."

"Just do whatever the heck you wanna do." He replied.

"You've dislocated your knee." Kat said patiently, taking a firmer grip on the said appendage.

"Wait, did you just say dislo-ARRGH!"

Just as Jason was about to repeat Kat's assessment of his knee she had pushed the palm of her hand down onto the kneecap, pushing it back into place whilst Tommy steadied the rest of the leg, keeping the knee in the correct position.

"There, all better," Kat said sweetly, replacing Tommy's hands with her own and giving Jason's leg a soft massage "See? Nothing for you to worry about."

"You knew what you were doing right?" Jason just asked "You didn't just push it back in, you did know what you were doing?"

"Of course I did," Kat said "Trini are there any support plasters in that box? This cut isn't bleeding very much but it would be a good idea to have something holding it down on the knee."

"Yeah, I think this will do. What do you think?" Trini answered, holding up a cream colored support.

"That'd do just great."

"What's happened?" Kim asked as she walked over to the group, looking hot and sweaty now as well as tired and disheveled.

"Jason fell and dislocated his knee." Aisha said, walking over to her friend and offering her a water bottle.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked, walking forwards and crouching next to Kat to look at Jason properly.

"I'm fine." Jason assured her "I just wasn't watching were I was going, that's all."

"Because you were chasing Rocky." Kim said quietly "Because I got so annoyed by him."

"Because i wasn't looking where I was going." Jason repeated firmly "This wasn't anybody's fault but my own."

"Rocky's probably part to blame." Aisha said gently.

"I'd better go find him." Adam said, who had appeared from his tent when Jason and Kim had gone after Rocky "If Jason has fallen over, chances are that Rocky has done a lot worse to himself."

A small chuckle echoed round the group as Adam left, and after a few minutes the others all drifted off as well. Aisha, Billy, Zack and Trini all decided to forest for food through all the containers they had brought; Tanya muttered something about 'helping Adam' which brought a broad grin to Jason's face, and then a grimace of pain as Kat hit him; Tommy went to check on the tents again, worried that the one they'd put up last night hadn't been done properly; and Kat decided to do a 'sweep' of the campsite to see if there were any more safety hazards they'd need to know about – or rather, warn Rocky about. With everyone off doing their different things Jason was left propped up just off the middle of the campsite, with only Kim for company.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kim asked softly, seetling down next to Jason.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't even really hurt that much any more. Guess that means Kat knew what she was doing, huh?"

Kim hit Jason gently "Of course she does, you prat! She wouldn't have done anything otherwise. Although you'd have deserved to have it left like that." She added.

"What?! Why?"

"For tripping over like that!" Kim responded, starting to shuffle her feet "For worrying us like that."

"Us?" Jason asked softly as he watched a blush spread up Kim's cheeks.

"Yes, all of us." Kim couldn't meet Jason's eyes, keeping hers fixed firmly on the ground instead. What if he would see the truth there?

Jason slowly reached out a hand, and gently cupped Kim's cheek. Turning her head slowly, he held his breath; could she not be meeting his eyes for the reason he thought she might? Could it be possible…? That she felt something… for him…?

Just as their eyes were about to meet, a yell ripped its way through the calmness of the campsite which had been completely forgotten by the red and pink ranger sitting in its midst.

"JASON!"

Cliffy anyone? More coming soon…


	15. Bad timing? Good timing?

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Author's note: Very, very big apology everyone; life just got on top of me and I couldn't get out. I promise to try my very best to not let such a big time go between updates again.

Bad Timing? Good Timing?

Kim screamed and jumped so hard she lost her balance, tumbling forward onto Jason, who let out an involuntary cry of pain as she landed on top of his injured leg.

"Kim! What are you doing?!" Rocky yelled as he rushed forwards and picked her off up of Jason, depositing her none too gently onto the grass beside them "Don't you know he's injured?" he asked exasperatedly before turning back to the man in front of him "Man, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wind you up like that."

"Oh, so he gets an apology?" Kim asked grumpily as she got to her feet.

"I'm fine." Jason cut off his retort "And this wasn't your fault Rocky."

"But I made you came after me," Rocky said quietly, his usual comic demeanour gone "And you got hurt because of it. While we're on vacation."

"Its fine man," Jason said soothingly "Let it go. I'm not angry about that." His eyes flicked up to meet Kim's, but she looked away sharply, refusing to meet his gaze.

Rocky, completely missing the exchange between his companions, let out a deep breath "Good. I don't think I'd be able to enjoy myself if I knew I'd ruined your holiday."

Jason forced a smile and shook his head "Well you haven't. I'll be up on my feet in no time and until then you've given me the perfect excuse to sit around on my ass all day."

Rocky laughed but Kim scowled "Like you've ever needed an excuse before." She snapped before walking off.

Rocky looked at Jason completely surprised "Whoa. What's the matter with her?" Jason didn't reply but just kept watching Kim's retreating back. "Bro? Did I err, interrupt something, you know, between you two?" Rocky asked hesitantly.

"No." Jason said eventually, turning his gaze back to his friend "I wish you had man, but you didn't."

"Is everything ok? I mean, I know I make jokes about it but I'm here if you need to talk about anything. You know that right?"

Jason grinned up at Rocky "Of course I do. It's just gonna take a little time, that's all. I don't know if she even feels anything for me, in that way."

Then it was Rocky's turn to grin "Trust me that's not what you need to be worrying about."

"Oh? And what should I be worrying about?"

"How to get her to admit how she feels." Rocky grinned again at the look on Jason's face "Good thing you like a fight."

PRPRPR

"So you and Tanya huh?" Aisha said, the corners of her mouth tugging in a smile.

"Yep." Adam said, failing to hide his smile.

"Good for you man!" Zack said, clapping Adam on the back.

"About time, more like." Tommy added as he joined the others sitting around the makeshift kitchen.

"That too." Aisha grinned.

"How'd it come about?" Billy asked "Jason said you two've been dancing around each other for ages."

"Well I wouldn't say that..."Adam began, now frowning slightly.

"No? Ok," Aisha said "She's just been waiting for you to ask her out then."

Adam just shook his head, smiling to everybody's surprise "Whatever I say is going to get torn to shreds isn't it?"

"Probably." Trini said whilst everybody laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kat asked as her and Tanya entered the makeshift tented area.

"Nothing." Adam said as he slipped his arm around Tanya's waist as she sat next to him.

"Morning." She said brightly to everyone, before leaning in and kissing Adam softly.

"Warning everybody! PDA in commence!" Aisha said in her best showmanship voice.

Adam and Tanya pulled apart as everybody started laughing. Adam looked slightly abashed and subtly drew back from Tanya. Tanya however, just grinned wickedly before reaching over and yanking Adam towards her, kissing him very passionately.

Kat just rolled her eyes as everyone's jaws literally dropped on the floor. "Aw c'mon guys what were you expecting? She just got her man, you really think she's going to waste any time?"

"Good point," Aisha said as the guys just looked confused at each other "She's not the only one who should be worried about timing though."

"And who else should be?" Kat replied smiling, but her voice had a definite edge to it.

"All of us, right?" Billy asked, staring intently at Aisha "Just like we were talking about last night."

"Right." Aisha said smiling widely, but her eyes met Kat's as the others started talking about plans for the day, clearly indicating that the exchange between them was what she really meant.

"What did Kim have planned for us today? Does anybody know?" Trini asked.

"You'll have to wait awhile to find out I'm afraid," Rocky announced as he entered "She's kinda upset and has gone for a little walk."

"What did you do?" Aisha, Adam and Billy asked as one, identical expressions of exasperation on their faces.

"And why does everyone assume it's something I've done?" Rocky asked defensively.

"Because it usually is?" Tanya replied sweetly, smiling up at him.

"I'll go find her." Kat said as Rocky mumbled "Only sometimes." in such a childish manner that everybody snorted.

"Try the forest path, I saw her heading in that direction," Rocky offered before sitting down with everybody else.

"Thanks," Kat threw over her shoulder as she left.

"Who's with Jason?" Zack asked as Rocky sat down besides Adam.

"Is someone supposed to be with him?" Rocky asked a dumbfounded look on his face.

The girls all groaned, and then started to berate Rocky for leaving the former red to sit all by himself. Zack and Tommy looked at each other before getting up and heading out of the tent. They found Jason sitting still with a thoughtful expression on his face, clearly worried about something. Exchanging significant looks with each other as they sat down Zack and Tommy knew it had something to do with Kim's take-off without even having to ask the question.

"What happened bro?" Tommy asked quietly as he and Zack settled down.

"I think I was going to kiss her." Jason replied, his eyes still focusing on the ground in front of him, showing no reaction to Tommy and Zack's presence except for answering the question.

"Who? Kim?!" Zack asked, the shock in his voice clear.

"Why only think?" Tommy pressed.

"She wouldn't look at me. I was waiting for her to look at me and then I was going to… Well I think I was going to…" Jason seemed to snap out of whatever it was that had been preoccupying him and stared in horror at Tommy and Zack. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup." Zack answered, a grin forming on his face "Good for you man. I didn't know you liked Kim."

"He hides it well." Tommy said, still staring intently at his friend.

"Really?"

"Really. Remember when me and Kim dated?"

"Yeah. What are you saying...? Whoa."

"Bro, I told you, if I'd have known I would've never-"

"I know man," Tommy finished for Jason "But why are you so distressed over this? Surely it's a good thing?"

"I don't think she feels the same way," Jason said depressingly "She took off as soon as she could."

"You might just have surprised her." Zack said gently "I mean I hadn't even noticed that you liked her so she might just need a little time to think it over; get use to the idea. Doesn't necessarily mean that she doesn't feel that same way."

"Kat went after her; I'm sure they'll have a good chat and talk everything through." Tommy added.

"I wish I wasn't stuck here!" Jason shouted suddenly "I should have gone after her, be talking to her. Not Kat."

"Maybe its better this way," Zack said thoughtfully "I mean you kind of sound like you're not too sure of yourself and it probably would be best if you knew what you were going to say before you went to say it. And Kim will need time to think things over."

"He's right bro," Tommy added "You could both do with thinking through everything separately before you try and talk it through together."

"I suppose," Jason said, although he didn't seem to cheer up "I just don't want to lose her."

"After everything that we've all been through I don't think that's possible." Zack said gently but with an edge of confidence.


	16. Complicated's one word for it

Stages of intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Kim organizes a get-together for all the 'originals'. Havoc ensures with all the meddling they're each doing...

Complicated's One Word for it

"Arrggghhh!"Kim screamed, picking up another stick and lobbing it against the nearest tree. "Why?! Why now? Why did he have to- ... Argh!"

Kat grimaced slightly before she walked into the clearing that Kim was currently standing in the middle of and venting "Um Kim? You know you're talking to thin air, right?"

Kim huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Men."

"No, thin air."

Flinging her arms up into the air Kim turned to face her friend "Hilarious. You're a real comedian Hillard."

"Want to talk about it?" Kat asked gently walking over to her slowly.

"No." Kim sulked, turning and walking to the nearest tree and giving it a good kick.

"Feel better?"

"No... Ow."

"Kim..."

"It's just not fair! I mean, we're friends, best friends! Why does he have to go and complicate everything? And especially this week! This is supposed to be about us all just hanging out together and catching up! Not changing the status quo!"

"Kim, I don't-"

"He was going to kiss me." Kim whispered softly, her eyes meeting her friend's for the first time "And I think I wanted him too."

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't he?"

"Rocky interrupted us."

"So Rocky saw you guys?"

"No, I don't think he noticed anything."

"Then you're upset because...?"

Kim sighed "Nothing. I don't know what I was... It's nothing."

Kat stepped closer "Kim, it doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. C'mon let's get back to the others. We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Linking her arm through Kat's, Kim started to drag her friend back to their campsite, determined to put the events of the day so far behind her. It was only the first morning of their trip after all, and already things were happening so fast; Adam and Tanya had hooked up, Billy had brought up the topic of their mortality, and Jason and her had... well, complicated things.

Reaching the camp again the two women were greeted by a flurry of activity. Trini and Billy were hovering over a low fire, luckily made in the fire pit, watching several frying pans. Rocky and Aisha sat with Jason, the two ex-ninjas animatedly discussing something whilst he looked between them amusedly. Tommy and Adam were off to the side, sorting through several big rucksacks, pulling out climbing gear, waterproofs and padded vests in turn. Tanya and Zack were also just walking back into the camp but from the other direction, each carrying a large bottled container of water.

"Well I guess we're not needed." Kat joked.

"Obviously not," Kim replied leading her friend over to the fire and sitting down next to Trini "It does look like everyone's got everything under control. You and me will just have to kick back and relax." She announced.

"So that's the real reason you took off!" Zack called.

"I hope its okay we started breakfast. We found some food containers and chose to have scrambled eggs on toast, that alright with you guys?" Trini asked as Billy carefully rotated the pans, making sure each one hit a heat spot.

"Fine by me," Kat replied as she leant forward to help Billy.

"There are some boxes of cereal somewhere," Kim said absently "But my aunt packed most of the food stuff so I'm not entirely sure where they are."

"So we're just going to have a surprise meal all the time? Whatever comes out of the food tent first kind of thing?" Billy grinned, then frowned when Kat took the spatula he was holding and starting to prod at some of the pan's contents.

"That's an idea!" Kim feigned thoughtfulness.

Trini laughed and then jumped when Rocky plonked himself down beside her "Food done yet?" He asked.

"Almost." Kat replied before Billy could, and in response he snatched the spatula back from her. "Hey!"

"You snatched it first." He replied indignantly.

"Because you were burning the eggs onto the bottom of the pan?" Kat replied sweetly, leaning close to Bill so she could reach around him and take the spatula back.

"I am not burning anyth- Will you stop that?!" He laughed as she moved away from him, spatula firmly in her hand.

Kim shook her head at the two friends' playful banter, concentrating on counting up paper plates when Trini elbowed her gently. Looking up she followed her friend's pointed eye-line to where Tommy was watching the two of them with a reserved look in his eyes. He started when he saw Kim watching him and forced a smile for her before turning away.

"Oh boy." Kim muttered to herself.

"Okay it's ready." Kat announced.

"I'm the chef here shouldn't I say when it's ready?" Billy replied.

"GRUB'S UP!" Rocky yelled suddenly, making all four of them jump.

"Rocky!" Kim and Trini admonished as they regained their composure and everybody else came to join them.

The next half an hour was spent eating and planning the day's activities. The campsite was part of a local youth programme so had the facilities for kayaking, rock climbing, absailing, archery, quad biking, swimming, and orienteering. They were going to take a quick tour of the campsite after breakfast and then decide who was going to do what and when. They'd have to split up into smaller groups as they were only here for five days and Kim wanted everybody to do all the activities at least once, with then being able to choose their favourite one for the last day.

It was decided that they'd split up into three groups: Tommy, Jason, Kim and Trini in one, Billy, Zack, Aisha and Adam in another and Kat, Tanya and Rocky in the final group. Rocky had said how it was mean for everybody to gang up on the girls like that when Kim pointed out that Tanya and Kat were best friends so it was him that they were being mean to.

Jason had started to get ready for his activity when his knee had given way again, and after a quick inspection with Kat, who was the closest person they had to an expert on muscles and leg injuries, it was decided that Jason should sit the first day out. The others had all complained about this but Kat had remained firm, saying that any movement could trigger some permanent damage. Jason had also agreed, adding that he wasn't a big fan of kayaking anyways. Tommy volunteered to stay with him so he wouldn't get bored or risk further injury by trying to get something for himself.

Trini and Kim decided to split up and join the two other groups for the day, so Jason watched in good spirits as Rocky was led away by three over-excited girls.

"I don't envy him." He said to Tommy as his friend sat down beside him.

Tommy just rolled his eyes "He's spending the day with Kim. Of course you envy him."

"Hey mister, less of that lip! He's spending that day with Kat too, ya'know."

"I know." Tommy replied quietly.

"Bro, what's up?" Jason asked concerned, leaning forwards slightly.

"I think I might have read things wrong between me and Kat." He replied slowly.

"How so?"

"She was quite happy with Billy this morning at breakfast."

"They're friends Tommy. Who haven't seen each other in quiet a few years. I think she's allowed to be happy whilst in his company."

"You didn't see them," Tommy persisted "I don't know. It's just..."

"What?" Jason pressed gently.

"One second we'll be doing fine and then the next she's back-pedalling so fast-" He sighed dejectedly "I think she may have moved on."

"Or maybe she's just as confused as you are."

"Here's hoping." Tommy smiled, trying for a laugh from his friend.

"Face it, bro," Jason said, stretching back in the morning sunshine "We're just suckers for girls. And for the two of us, ones who use to wear pink in particular."


End file.
